Radioactive
by MaybellSaunders01
Summary: After tragedy strikes at Degrassi, Maya and Katie move to Kapuskasing. It is here Maya meets Golden Boy, Campbell Saunders. The two bond, but there relationship doesn't go over with smooth sailing. Everyone seems to have their own opinion about the two. What will happen? Based off Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.
1. Prologue

**Well, hello my fellow Degrassians. How are you on this fine evening? That's smashing dahling. Welcome to my new story, Radioactive!(Imagine Dragons.) This idea came to me... days ago? It took me two and a half nights to make this and this is only the prologue I'm sorry if it's too long but, if you're willing enough then you'll read it. **

_**The story takes place in 2012-2013 in Kapuskasing, Canada. Following a tragedy at Degrassi, Maya and Katie Matlin move, needing a change of scenery. When Maya gets there she meets the town Golden Boy, Campbell Saunders. Maya and him become close friends, but in the process Maya learns some surprising things about Cam. Is he really as perfect as he seems? Or is he just putting on a show for everyone's pleasure? **_

**This prologue is a little... different. It starts off with the tragedy itself. It gets to Kapuskasing on the third chapter, and Cam is introduced in chapter three, too. The story moves slow... so I'm counting a good... 20 chapters? Good? Good. I'll stop my rambling now and allow you to read now... review, too? **

* * *

Epilouge.

Maya Matlin's PO

The moment Maya heard the loud _boom _erupt through the school was something Maya knew she'd never forget. It rang through the halls clearly, and all students stopped in their tracks, frozen in wonder. Maya had been walking with her friends, Tori and Tristan, when it sounded. They all froze and turned. "Wha-what was that," Maya asked, as her lip quivered. She wanted to believe it was just an innocent firework, but she couldn't. No firework was that loud. She glanced at Tori and Tristan, who both looked pale with fear and worry. They didn't respond, and a second _boom _sounded. Maya grabbed Tori and Tristan's arms, and Principle Simpson's voice came on the intercom. He simply muttered _'Panther Pride,' _and Maya, Tori, and Tristan took off and ducked into a classroom, only occupied by scared students and a teacher calming whimpering students down. _Panther Pride _was the lockdown code-meaning there was a _shooter _in Degrassi. The idea itself terried Maya.

Of course there had been shootings at Degrassi before; Maya had never been there for one, though. Katie had been there for one in her junior year. It happened at her school dance, while she was there. She had been so excited… thank God she wasn't shot. Maya found herself hoping she'd face the same fate. She and Tori and Tristan huddled together, silent tears roaming their cheeks. Maya glanced at everyone else. They sat there, staring at the door. Some were on their phones. Maya reached for hers and sent a text to Katie. _I'm so sorry, Katie. I really am. I love you. Xx Maya. _Then she put her phone beside her. She wondered who'd gotten shot… then she shook her head. _Don't think like that Maya. _She set it on vibrate and held Tristan and Tori. "I love you guys," she muttered. They nodded and hugged her tighter.

All of a sudden, a door opened, and someone stomped in. Maya went pale for a moment. Then she glanced up. Maya's breath hitched in her throat- _Luke Baker, _or _Preacher Boy _as everyone called in, strode in. He had a gun in his hand, and looked pretty… crazy. He had an evil, creepy grin on his face, and it made Maya's blood curl. Sure, he'd been a jerk, but Maya never thought he'd hit this level. This was rock bottom. He had a blood soaked shirt on and red spotted white pants. He looked at them, and his gaze settled on Maya and her friends. Maya felt Tristan squeeze her arm. She ignored him, and stared at Luke. She didn't wanna set him off, so she didn't say anything. Talking was worse then not talking.

He held his gun up and aimed at Maya's forehead. She stifled a sob and Tori sighed pleadingly. Maya felt her stomach curl. _Please God, no. Oh God, no. _"I never liked you," he sneered, then continued, "or your sister."Maya breathed in and Luke pulled the trigger slowly. It moved in slow motion. At one time, Maya ducked her head, letting out a strangled sob. When the bullet hit the locker behind her, Maya's hearing turned off. She looked up, as ringing in her ears sounded. Luke grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her off the ground. "Luke… no, please," Tori silently begged, and Tristan began to sob.

Despite her tears, Maya mouthed, _be quiet. I'll be fine. I love you guys._That was all she said, although she didn't believe herself. Luke yanked her out the room and Maya shot a glance at the teacher, who nodded fearfully. The door shut and Luke dragged her down the hallway.

"Luke, I'm so sorry," she said, through tears, disobeying her own original policy. Maya felt cold metal hit her temple. It was the gun. "Shut up," he said, gruff and angry. He looked pissed off, and Maya wanted to ask tons of questions-_Why? What'd I do?-_but she wanted to live, so she didn't. "Don't temp me." He turned down the Administration wing, and Maya saw two police officers there, armed with SWAT team vests and guns. Luke didn't spring back or anything. "Drop the gun," they commanded in unison, "let the girl go."

Luke laughed crazily and shook his head. "No thanks," he turned around, and spun Maya around with him. "I'm missing one." He said. Maya's eyes got big. _Katie. _He couldn't get Katie. He wouldn't get Katie.

She begged the SWAT officers to stop him mentally. _"_You know Luke," she began to say as calmly as possible, "I hate my sister too." She lied through clenched teeth. She could hear the officers spring back a little, but Maya continued. "She's so know-it-all. She thinks she's all that." Luke looked at her with an eyebrow raise, and Maya glanced at him. She used the hand behind her back and made a _'Keep following' _motion with her hand, and kept walking. "You're lying," Luke claimed, and Maya hid the expression of defeat she wanted to show.

"Oh, please! I'll show you where she's at if you want-I'll text her right now!" She promised. Luke looked skeptical. Maya almost wanted to give up. She put her palm up, making a '_Stop!' _motion with her hands. The feeling of being followed stopped. Maya gazed at Luke's hand. "But, I can't really breathe- could you let me go?" She asked, and batted her eyes. _God this is degrading. _

Luke looked as if he was gonna say okay, before a whole new realization settled over him. "Quit lying!" He barked at her, and Maya flinched away from him. _Its not working. _She almost began to cry-until she remembered something Katie had once told her.

_You're more believable if you're confident. _

Maya shook her head. "No, no. I'm totally serious. Just let me call her. Text her. Whichever is better?" She said, confidently. Luke let her go gruffly, and Maya pulled out her phone. _Katie, _she typed, while Luke stood by her. She almost felt like crying. _Are you okay? Where are you? _She showed Luke before she sent it. Maya waited for a few seconds, and glanced worriedly at the phone. _Katie you better answer this phone. This is life or death. _The phone beeped uncontrollably.

_I'm in the girls' bathroom-but don't come out. He might get you-he got Drew. _

Maya stared at the phone for a minute, and the news settled in. She turned around and gazed at the glass doors to the school. People were being held back from the school by blockers about two of three feet from the steps. Nervous parents watched from outside, crying and screaming. Maya caught her father's shocked and sad gaze. She shot him a small smile. Then she turned to look at Luke. "The girls' bathroom." She said, and masked her sadness with confidence. She took Luke's arm, tenderly, and gently pulled him up the stairs, the SWAT team close behind them. Luke didn't notice.

They got to the bathroom. "Stay here," Maya whispered, "I think we should ambush her. I'll lure her out, you shoot." He gritted his teeth then glared at her. "Don't trick me Mat-" He said. But he never finished his sentence, because the SWAT team shot at him, sending out two loud booms. Maya closed her eyes and ran into the bathroom, where Katie was curled up by the door. When she saw Maya, she breathed out a sigh of relief, and Maya curled up by her. Maya closed her eyes and leaned on Katie, trying to drown out the torturous sounds of crying, screaming, and more crying. Katie looked at Maya, "I thought he got you." She whispered.

Maya nodded. "He came in a classroom and found me. He aimed and shot but missed. He… he said, "I never liked you. Or your sister." He-he was gonna kill me and you. But…I think he got to someone else first. I don't… I don't know why he chose us though." Maya began to sob quietly. Katie rubbed her hair, and a rusty smell filled the bathroom from the outside. Then, black liquid pooled in from under the door. Maya glanced at it, and then stood up. "He… he's dead." Maya got up and pulled Katie up with her. Katie looked reluctant. "Maya, maybe we shouldn't-" Maya shook her head. "Let's go," she said firmly.

Maya and Katie opened the door, and what Maya saw stuck with her. Luke laid there, his eyes opened wide, and grin on his face, and a pool of blood coming from his head. Maya's heart stopped, and her eyes glazed over for a minute.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

Maya glanced at Katie, then back at Luke. "Who knew he was so messed up," she muttered, and Katie directed her gaze towards something else. Students were being escorted out, and most of them looked confused and dazed. Maya spotted Tori and Tristan, and she looked away. They might ask her questions. She wasn't in the mood; she just wanted to go home.

Katie and Maya stepped over Luke's body and walked timidly toward the doors. The police stopped them, though. "Excuse me," they said, and Katie and Maya looked at them sadly. "Yes," Katie asked, and put an arm around Maya's shoulders. "We… we want to ask some questions?" A body bag rolled down the stairs, but Maya didn't even attempt to look at it.

"Do you know the shooter?" He asked, and Maya nodded solemnly just like Katie. "His name is Luke Baker," Katie said, and the officer scribbled that down. "Do any of you know him personally?" The officer asked with an eyebrow raise. Maya contemplated how to answer. They never really hung out… sure, he gave her sideways glances and glares and called her Chicken Cutlet like most people but she didn't know him personally. "No, but he was in the senior class with my sister," she jerked a finger at Katie.

The officer glanced at Katie and asked, "Did he exhibit any strange… behavior? Pay any special attention to you or your sister?" He asked Katie. "We had problems when he, uh… he trashed mine and my boyfriends garden. We never got along. I guess he wanted revenge." Then Katie glanced at Maya, who had a dazed look in her eye and was staring blankly at the crowd of students leaving the school hurredly. Maya caught sight of Bianca DeSousa, Claire Edwards, and a few other students standing out at the front, looking worried. Claire, the vice president of Degrassi, was clutching onto a woman who looked sad too. Maya felt a sad for them-she wondered why they were still there.

Another stretcher rolled past and Katie gazed at the person on it, who was lying there, with a breathing mask on. Fear seemed to break out on her face, and her hands dropped to her sides. "_Jake?!" _She said in disbelief. Maya glanced behind her and caught sight of the person; it was Jake. He had a white bandage tightly covering his stomach, but red still pooled near the cut. Katie seemed to let out a cross between a sob and a squeal, before she jogged to him. She stood over him while the EMT stood patiently, and seemed to be muttering words to him. She clutched his hands and he grunted a reply. Katie leaned down and kissed his forehead, before the EMT pushed him out the school. The girl, Claire, looked heartbroken, and her mother looked defeated. Maya watched them follow Jake into the emergeny ambulance.

The officer glanced at the girls' faraway expressions, and then flipped his pad shut. He gave the girls sympathetic looks, and then looked down. "Thank you for your time, girls; I promise this won't happen again." He smiled tightly and walked out the school. Maya glanced back at Luke's body. It wasn't there anymore. There was still the red large stain of dried blood by where Luke's head was. It was blocked off by yellow tape. His ghost is the only thing that remained-and it would haunt the place for a while.

"Come on, sis." Katie and Maya walked out the door, solemnly, and met their parents at the stairs. Their mother's eyes were swollen and red, and Maya knew she'd been crying. Her dad had tear stained eyes, too, and Maya felt bad for them. Her parents had watched their youngest daughter be held at bullet point- and then they saw her disappear. The worst had probably coursed through their minds.

"Hi Daddy, hi Mommy," Maya said with a baby-ish tone she only used when she was sad or disappointed. Maya's mom stared at her bleakly for a minute, before she burst into tears. Katie leaned in and hugged her tight, and she began to cry too. Maya leaned in and hugged her tall father, who was sniffling, but not crying. Maya didn't wanna cry either-but she wanted to see Luke's parents. She wanted to apologize-to them, and to Becky. Luke had never come across that he was messed up; it was sad.

"I love you girls," David Matlin said, and hugged her tighter. "I love you so much… and I promise I will watch you better. I was-I was so scared when you came out… scared to death. I wanted to come save you… I wish I had. I-" David continued, bawling in Maya's shoulder. Maya rubbed his back. "Shh, Daddy; we're fine. I'll be okay… I _am _okay." She promised, and he cried a bit harder. Maya pulled away from her father and hugged her mother, switching with Katie. Katie then hugged Maya and they murmured comforting things to one another.

Maya was talking to her parents when she felt something tap her shoulder. She whirled around and came face-to-face with Becky Baker. Her long reddish-blonde hair hung down to her hips, but was held in a ponytail. She had tears brimming her eyes and her nose was red. She was wearing a pink hoody and blue jeans, along with unlaced sneakers. Behind her, were two adults- a man and woman. They had Becky and Luke's blonde hair and sad eyes. Becky heaved in a heavy sigh, as she began to talk. "I'm so sorry for my brother's actions. We…" Becky gazed at Katie for a minute, "We never knew he was capable of this sort of damage, he always seemed so happy and normal." Becky's parents cried a little. Maya reached and grabbed Becky's hand. "It's alright… I'm okay. I'm sorry for your loss," Maya said sympathetically. "We didn't lose anything… you lost a son."

Becky looked down. "We lost him to an evil demon… he was so happy yesterday, ya' know? And he didn't seem out of the ordinary at all this morning," she continued. Maya gazed at Luke's distraught family. All these people had lost a family member to… a school shooting. He didn't have to end like that. Nobody deserved that. And the saddest thing-he was condemned to hell now. And he'd always been so preacher-like. It's amazing how people hide things and you never know. "We're praying," Luke's mother said, "for your family. We're so sorry about everything." They shot one more smile at them, before leaving. Becky hesitated as if she wanted to say something before leaving with them.

Maya glanced at her family before she brought them in for a hug. "Let's go home," she mumbled, and they nodded in agreement.

Maya and her family walked to their cars, but Maya heard soft sobs in the distance. Maya and Katie both glanced at each other before looking around. Their eyes settled on a red car in the distance. Maya looked closer and saw the face of Bianca DeSousa. Katie looked down at the ground, then back at Maya. She seemed to be asking, _should I? _Maya gazed at the crying girl before shrugging.

Katie sighed, and then jogged over to the girl's car. She knocked on the window tenderly, and Bianca seemed to stare at Katie, still crying before opening the door. Maya looked at her parents then at Katie.

Katie knocked on the window softly, and Bianca lookeded up at her. Her usually curly brown hair was straight but wild. Tears streamed from her eyes and Bianca sniffled. She stared at Katie and Katie cracked a small forced smile. Bianca's car made a _click-clack _sounds and the door opened. Katie sat in the passenger seat beside Bianca and looked at the crying girl. "What's wrong?" Katie asked softly, and Bianca looked up and squared her shoulders. "I'm fine," she said, though tears still ran down her cheeks. Katie raised an eyebrow. "Bianca… you're lying. I won't tell anyone you actually cried." She teased. Bianca glared at Katie, then her face contorted to something of restraint, then she cried again. Katie could practically see the pain behind her eyes.

"Drew-" she sniffled, "he didn't come out." Katie tensed. Drew had been taken. _Oh my God. _Katie covered her mouth and gasped. "Bianca-I'm so… so sorry. I-I didn't know." Bianca nodded and cried a bit more. Katie leaned over and hugged her. Bianca stiffened but hugged her back and cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Bianca. He's gonna be okay; I know it." Katie tried to reassure Bianca; but in all honesty, Katie didn't know herself. She'd been in the hall with Marisol when it all started. She had seen Drew get shot-it looked bad.

"I hope so…" Bianca muttered, and then they pulled away. "Thanks, Katie." Bianca said, flashing a small smile. Katie nodded, and then exited the car. Katie strutted to her car and got in. "What was that?" Maya asked, and Katie sat back and looked at Maya with a smile. "That was me and Bianca becoming… _friends. _Maya looked confused.

Yeah… _Friends._

* * *

The next day, Maya lay on her bed all day, staring at the wall, ignoring her parents and sister all day. The whole ordeal just replayed in her head- _I almost died; Katie almost died; Luke is DEAD. _It all followed her. Then at night she cried. She was scared. Scared to be home. Scared to go to school because someone might try to finish the job Luke never got the chance to. She wanted to forget it-forget it so bad- but she couldn't Luke's face, his chilling words, the median experience; it all haunted her dreams. And it showed no intention of changing.

One day, a phone call came. It was Saturday, three days after the shooting. Luke's funeral had been set, and it was being held on Tuesday. The Bakers had sent an invite but Maya and Katie both declined. She didn't wanna say any words to a dead corpse. It was Degrassi. An automated message had been sent out to all students, asking they come to the school on Saturday at five. It was to name the victims. Maya wasn't sure she wanted to go- Katie did, but Maya didn't know. She'd seen so much hurt that day. It was… too much. But… on Saturday at four fifty-seven, she found herself at the school anyway. She and Katie had been the only ones to go in her house. It turned out her parents couldn't bear to learn about dead and injued children. Maya had just shrugged.

When Maya and Katie had shown up, investigators, Ontario Police, and news repoters were being held back by police barriers. You were requied to flash a student ID to get past the barriers and stand in front of the steps. The school was still blocked up, even though the investigation was long over. They were busy cleaning up any memories of the tradgedy. Maya didn't really mind-she had no problem sitting in her room, moving around like a zombie.

Once Katie and Maya made it, the front was crowded. Students stood there with candles, which remained unlit, as the sun hadn't fully set. The sun didn't set till five-oh-five, and Maya wasn't really excited about the whole candle-night-vigil. She felt so… _vulnerable. _Anyone could grab her, snatch her, and kill her and no one could help because it was dark. The candles also reminded her of some Oujia board ritual, and Maya was not ready for one of those. Maya still got a candle, not wanting to feel more odd girl out then she already was.

At seven, Archie Simpson stepped out and took his stand behind the podium on the stairs. Cameras flashed, muffled chattering began, and faint-faux news report voices filled the outside air. Archie looked at all the students, who had lit their candles, and gazed at them with sad glances. He took a few seconds breaks, and then began, "On Thursday, May 16, 2012 a tadgedy occurred at Degassi High, which left many students dead, injured, and scared to come back. Luke Baker, a junior in Degrassi, bought a gun to school and threatened to kill a freshman student and a senior student, Maya Matlin," he glanced in the cowd and people looked at Maya. She looked away sadly. "And Katie Matlin," Katie was also showered in glances and sympathetic looks.

"Thankfully, the two girls were left unharmed-but in the process of defending the girls and also in the process of getting to safety, students were gruesomely shot and killed. We've gathered you today to tell you the names of those students and staff," A tear fell from Achie's eye. Maya grabbed Katie's hand.

"Starting from the senior class-" Katie's grip tightened on Maya's hand. Some kids had died trying to help them. "Elijah Goldsworthy, 18 and accepted to NYU," Maya dropped Katie's hand, and covered her mouth. Maya felt a silent tear fall from each of her eyes. Elijah, or Eli (either one), had been Maya's director for his movie "Zombie Slayer; The beginning," and Maya and him had became friends during that period. Maya remembered when Tristan and Tori had also been in his play, Tori as a nurse and Tristan as Jules.

"Jake Martin, 18 and unnamed college," he said and Katie let out a sob. Tears ran from her eyes. _No. He isn't dead-he __**can't **__be dead! _Maya sobbed a little too, and held Katie close to her. "It's okay," she muttered, "he's in a better place." Maya promised. Katie sobbed a little harder, and Maya continued to comfort her. She spotted a figure much like Bianca's slither over to them. Bianca softly placed her hand on Katie's back, and said, "Hey." Katie turned to look at Bianca, and then they both went in for a hug. _What the hell. _Katie and Bianca had practically been through World War Three with one another since last year. Katie had egged Bianca's car for Christs Sake! Now they were suddenly old best friends. _God, High School is weird. _

Half the crowd was sobbing, and Maya jut gazed around at everyone. All of them had lost someone. Someone important to them… Maya hadn't lost one important person-she had Tori and Tristan and Zig, Katie, and her parents; she was complete. It was sad really-everyone had lost a friend because of Katie and Maya.

"Drew Torres, 18, and staying at Degrassi a bit longer," Archie said, and Maya sighed heavily and put her head in her hands. Maya faintly remembered seeing Drew with his friend Mike Dallas, that fateful morning. Bianca seemed to crumple and Katie watched Bianca fall to the ground. She sat on her knees as tears fell down her cheeks. Katie was crying too and Maya was tugging on her hair. Katie and Bianca hugged one another. "I'm _so_ sorry, Bianca. I'm so sorry." Maya tried, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tori and Tristan stood there with candles sadly. "Hi My," Tristan said and Maya flew into their arms. They hugged one another and sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm-I'm so happy you-you're okay," Tori sniffled and Maya nodded. "W-w-we thought you had died." Tristan sniffled. Maya sniffled, before responding, "I'm fine… I'm glad you're okay." They all hugged one another and stood next to one another as the next names came along.

"Imogen Moreno, 18, Academy of Art University. Fiona Coyne, 19, Fashion Institute of Technology." Archie rolled out the names, and Katie sighed and breathed in heavily. Maya started to cry some more. Imogen was in WhisperHug with Maya, and even though Katie didn't like her, Maya liked her quirkiness. She was a pretty good singer when she wanted to be. Maya never understood why they didn't like one another. Fiona was Imogen's girlfriend.

"At the high school graduation, these fallen seniors will be honored by a fellow graduate. A memorial will also be added. Now to start off the juniors…"

"Adam Torres, 17. Dave Turner, 17." Maya glanced aound at Bianca and she had her right hand over her mouth. Maya looked down and willed her tears to stay in her eyes.

"Gianna Miller, 16. Harry Jones, 16. Gerard Mason, 15." Simpson read, and Maya felt Tori lay her head on her shoulder. He continued on to the freshmen. "Zigmund Novak, 14. Talia Main, 14. Jessie Lainey, 14." Maya, Tori, and Tristan stiffened at Zig's name. Maya wanted to cry, but for some reason, she couldn't find the tears. Tori began to cry and sniffle, muttering the words "_No, please no." _Maya and Tristan hugged her tightly, and Katie rubbed Maya's back stiffly. "It's gonna be okay," Katie muttered.

Tristan sniffled and then looked at the two girls. Maya still had one arm around Tori. They stared solemnly. "We'd like to welcome any students or parents that would like to say something to the stage right now." Maya looked at the crowd. It hadn't gotten any smaller. Eveyone was still there. It was silent, except for a few cries from some people. No one went onstage. Maya glanced around, and then clenched her jaw. Then she walked throught the crowd to the stage slowly, and stood at the podium. She spotted the Baker's in the first row, tears dotting their eyes. They were probably wondering about how much damage their son really was capable of.

"Hello," Maya croaked, and everyone stared at Maya. They had tears on their faces, red noses, and snotty upper lips. Friends stood together with faint smiles. "I'm Maya Matlin, and I'm a freshman at Degrassi." Heads looked up at her, suddenly alert and aware. It was no question that everyone recognized her. Bright camera lights flashed. "I just wanted to start off saying I'm so sorry to anyone who has lost a loved one here. What happened on Thursday… was horrible. And I'm sad to say and hear that many of you lost family because they attempted to protect me and my sister, Katie." She cleared her throat. "I never knew what Luke Baker was capable of. He seemed like any other teenage boy. He teased me sometimes, but I never thought he'd want me _dead." _Maya didn't want to elaborate. "I still don't know why," Maya trailed off and glanced back at the crowd. Reporters screamed questions, but Maya ignored them. "I can't say I'll feel as safe at school as I did. I'm scared to know someone might try to finish Luke's job." People looked at her sympathetically. "I can't tell you everything will be okay, because I don't know that. But I can say that I know everyone will try harder to make this place safer. For the school staff, for the parents, and for the students; nobody should have to handle this-but we did. It's really bad… but we can push past it. I know it. So let's stick together and stay strong. Thank you," Maya concluded, before walking off the stage. Tons of snaps went off, and Maya shielded her eyes as she made way to Tori, Katie, and Tristan. She hugged them all when she got to them and they gave her pats on the back and told her how good her speech was. Maya nodded her thanks and waited for anything else.

After the whole thing, it was eight-thirty. The parents were dismissed with their children and Maya, Tori, Tristan, Katie and Bianca all agreed to meet at Little Miss Steakes. Tori, Tristan, Maya and Katie drove together, while Bianca opted to drive on her own. Maya wondered why she agreed to visit anyway. When they got in the car, Maya asked after Tori, Tristan, and Maya were safely tucked in the backseat. "So Katie," she buckled her seat belt. "When did you and Bianca become the B-F-F's of the year?"

Katie turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life. She laughed fakely. "Ha-ha, very funny. We're just friends… not best friends." Maya glanced at Tori and Tristan who had both heard of the violent breakup Katie had with Drew. They knew Katie hated Bianca, or used to.

"Why..? I thought you hated her." Maya asked and Katie glared at her through the rearview. "I did… but I don't now. End of story." Maya had simply shrugged and went the rest of the night silent.

* * *

_Two weeks later._

_May 30, 2012. _

Maya sat in class nervously, glancing at everyone. After lunch, she was scheduled to go clean out her locker and go home, as she was moving in two days. After two weeks of asking, begging, her parents to move her out of Ontario, Maya was scheduled for a train to Kapuskasing. For a few days she was gonna stay with her Aunt Stacey and her family, and then she and Katie were moving to an apartment. Katie had agreed eagerly only sad about leaving Marisol, and, not surprisingly, Bianca. They'd somehow become friends over two weeks and formed a bond. Bianca even sat with Katie and Marisol at lunch.

"And finally, I'd like to bid farewell to Miss Maya Matlin, who will be transferring today. We wish you the best in life." Maya looked at everyone muttering replies of 'good luck' and she nervously smiled. Tristan and Tori gripped her hands under the table. They'd miss her. She'd miss them.

The bell rang and Maya pretty much flew out the room, Tori and Tristan bustling to catch up. Maya flew to her locker and noticed a box with her name on it. She unlocked her locker and looked at all her junk. Her friends had offered to help her, and Maya was greatful. Maya began to pull stuff out her locker and put it in her box and Tristan and Tori followed to help. They unhooked her mirror and put it in the box silently, the only sound being heard was breathing and things clattering. Once they were done, Maya shut her (former) locker door. She gazed at it before looking at her friends. They looked sad, just like Maya. Saying goodbye would be superhard. "Think of it this way," Tori began, "it's only 'see you later.'" Maya didn't find that promising but smiled a little. "Yeah; it's only see you later! I'll be here for the first month of summer… then I go back for a month… and come back for one more month! We'll spend everyday together," Maya promised and the two teens nodded their heads solemnly. "I'll Skype you twice every week… the both of you!" Maya tried.

The two sad teens looked at their friend, bitter and sad flashing in their eyes. Maya would miss Tori's fashion advice- or fashion critique. Maya'd miss Tristan's damatic monolouges in the middle of a conversation. They never had a relation to the topic- it was still funny. Maya was sure they'd miss her too. Maya looked behind them at a glass trophy case which now held a memoir of all the fallen students in the shooting two weeks ago. It still haunted Maya's dreams. She tried so desprerately to avoid that trophy case and the bathroom that Luke had died in front of. Maya's hearing had zoned in and out after it. Maya had to wear hearing aids to school now- just because she couldn't hear sometimes. And sometimes, when Maya absolutely had to walk past that bathroom, she could swear she head the loud booms. "I'll miss you Chicken Cutlet," Tori teased and they all laughed. "I'll miss you too Katie Matlin 2.0," Tristan joked. Maya fake glared at him before they laughed some more. "I'll miss you too Big Red and Tina," Maya teased and they cracked up even more.

Katie had rounded the corner with Marisol by her side and was watching them intently. Katie had been eager to leave, not really caring at all she'd miss her graduation. She'd been cleared as an official college student and now, she was going to head to Kapuskasing University. She had been excited about the move and was also anxious for a new home. She was also excited to officially be the boss of her own house, even though Maya was helping with the rent. Maya spotted Katie, and she bent down and picked up her box. "Time to go," she said sadly. Tori and Tristan turned and saw Katie and looked down sadly. They still weren't over it. Maya walked, hefting the box in her small fragile fingers as she, Katie, Tori, Marisol, and Tristan followed behind. When they got to the door, Maya looked at the school one more time. "This is it, Degrassi," she muttered and took in one last heavy heave. She put her box down and looked at Marisol. She looked sad to be losing a friend, too. "Mary, baby!" Maya smiled, jokingly as she hugged Marisol tight and strong. Marisol was always the bossy one, but Maya still loved her. Maya let her go and smiled. "Since I won't see you till summer, don't forget protection." Maya joked and Marisol rolled her eyes. Tristan laughed and Tori let out a squeaky giggle.

Maya hugged her friends. They didn't say anything. Maya pulled back. "God, Maya, you made me mess up my mascara," Tristan joked. "Oh I'm saah-rry dahling," Maya drawled. "I'll see you guys later," Maya said and Katie and her picked up there boxes. Maya pushed open the door with her shoulder and walked out the school, looking at the big block letters naming the school. She walked to Katie's car and put her box in the trunk while Katie said goodbye to a late Bianca. Maya and Katie both got in the car five minutes later and pulled away. As the image faded so did Maya's past.

_Goodbye Degrassi, Hello Kapuskasing._

* * *

**And voila! How was it? I know it's long... sorry... still, review? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's me again! I know I just updated yesterday but I've got another update ready for ya.' I'm writing the next chapter as I... type. I'm already halfway done! Expect one more update by tonight at.. seven? It's the one where Maya meets Cam. I'm just gonna make it plain and simple.. maybe. ;) **

**Anyway, I think sometime in the middle of the story I'll have a special chapter where I write from Cam's POV. Good enough? Guud. The third chapter is also where we see Maya's apartment. I gave a sneak peek of the building. **

**I also changed the way Kapuskasing looked. I want it to be... vibrant. Not quiet, boring Kapuskasing. I looked up pictures on Google Maps of Kapuskasing and lets just say it seems really boring. Anyhow if you live in Kapuskasing and can tell me about it you should really PM me. I'd love a direct source. **

**Oh and by the way, my iPod was going off all night because of everyone reviewing. Can I get like 13 reviews? Like last night? Tell me what you think, do you like the story, and anything else! Just review, review, review. **

**Anyhow, thanks for reading this. Enjoyy. **

* * *

_Chapter One-New beginning. _

_Two day's later-June 1, 2012._

"Maya, wake up! Our train ride's in forty minutes!" Katie nagged and Maya sleepily grunted and stretched. Katie left the room and Maya stayed layed down, hoping if she tried to fall back asleep this would all disappear and it'd magically be one a.m. again. Maya's nose twitched and she began to drift again, before Katie's phelgym voice called by the door, "Maya!" She pushed off the covers and sat up, throwing her hands in the air as if surrendering. "Fine, Katie, fine. I'm up!" She called and looked around her room, blinking a billion times a second. Maya grabbed her glasses and put them on, and they leaned a little. Maya adjusted them, and her sight adjusted too. Then she felt for her hearing aid, and felt them in her ear. She stood up and stretched again.

Maya walked to the bathroom, stumbling over the carpet. Maya knew she looked like a zombie when she woke up and she felt like one too. She always had saliva lodged in her throat, a rats nest called hair, and breath that smelled like someone had gave her spoiled milk with dinner. Maya had to admit- she hated looking at herself in the mirror before a shower. It gave her a creepy feeling. And she scared herself a little bit.

Maya swung open the door and stripped, before stepping in the shower. The hot water ran down her body, loosening her tense muscles and cleansing her stressed mind. Maya had barely got up in the two days she'd been home, and hardly even talked to anyone. She ignored Tori and Tristan's calls, as she said she was "busy adjusting to Kapuskasing." In reality, she was just suddenly depressed about going. But, there apartment was in the process of being done now, so there was no turning back. Maya shook her hair under the water, and then got out the shower. She dried out her hair and body, and walked in the bedroom. Her sheets were all gone. Maya's posters had been taken down last night, when she had violently stuffed them in her duffel bag. They were pretty much ripped up in shreds, but Maya still kept them.

Maya glanced at the analog clock on the wall, and cursed under her breath. _9:45-the train left in 20 minutes! _Maya hurried to the closet and threw on some gray sweats and a black graphic tee. She stuffed her feet in her dark gray uggs, and groaned as she pulled out the suitcase too. The closet was bare now, and surprisingly smaller than ever. Maya remembered all the times Tori had critized her wardrobe; the good ol' days. Maya looked around her room, before she grabbed her hairbrush and comb and raked it through the naps in her hair. "Ouch!" She hissed as the comb rolled over a big knot. The knot came out in the brush and Maya cursed.

_If this keeps up, I'll have a bald spot by the time I'm 17. _

Maya stuffed the comb and brush in her duffel bag, and rolled out the room, not looking at her old room once.

When Maya got downstairs, she spotted her dad digging around the kitchen, apparently busy looking for something. Katie stood in the living room, looking in between the couch cushion and Maya's mom just wheeled around both rooms, watching. Maya felt like she was in the Matlin version of the Brady Bunch. She planted her suitcase and duffel bag by her feet and stared. "What are you guys doing?" Katie didn't glance in her direction and kept looking for the lost object.

Maya's dad threw up his hands, exasperated. "I lost the car keys," he admitted, and sighed. Maya could swear she saw Katie shoot him a nasty glare in the corner of her eye. Ever since Saturday when Katie heard they were leaving on Sunday, she'd been more excited then Maya herself. But that wasn't really saying much when Maya felt absolutely no emotion for the past two days. "What?" Maya shrieked, and began to prowl the living room for them. "How do you lose keys the day of a trip?!" Her dad looked at her with a helpless expression. Maya just sighed heavily. She went through the pockets of all the jackets in the house, and then ran into the pantry, knocking things over. "Found em!" Maya smirked, twirling the keys on her pointer finger. Katie, Mom, and Dad all stared at Maya and they sighed, relieved.

Maya tossed her dad the keys and grabbed her suitcase and duffel bag, running out the house. "Come on people, hustle up; I got a train to catch!" Maya stuck the suitcase and duffel in the trunk of the car and hopped in the backseat. She zipped the seatbelt as her dad helped her mother in the car. Katie slid into the seat next to her and buckled her seatbelt, nervously tapping her fingers on the back of the driver's seat. She looked over at Maya, reluctance clear on her face. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Maya knew Katie wasn't having second thoughts, but Maya had to admit, a tiny piece of her was screaming no. Maya bit her lip and turned to the window. Her father was starting the car and pulling out the driveway. Maya took one more look at her old house. Then she glanced at Katie and nodded. "Yeah, let's do this," she breathed.

* * *

Maya never knew trains had a twenty minute wait, probably because she never got on one. But Maya was eternally grateful to whoever made that a rule. If there hadn't been for that extra time, Maya and Katie would've been on their way right back home for another two days.

The train station was busy as always and people bustled around, not bothering to say 'excuse me,' or 'sorry' whenever they bumped into the family-well not the _whole _family. Maya's mom had stayed in the car because she couldn't walk and they left her wheelchair at home. Though she'd given Maya and Katie their fair share of kisses and hugs before they left; Maya was still wiping her face a little bit.

May clutched her ticket in her left hand, dragging her suitcase with the other. Katie walked beside her while her father lagged behind them, telling them how to pay rent, how to go shopping every week, how to do go it in school, and how to spend their money (wisely; Maya wasn't really good with having money in her pocket. She had a tendency to spend it when it was beginning to burn holes in her pocket), and how to call home if they needed any help or if they needed their parents in any way.

"Dad! Calm down, me and Katie will be fine; we got this." Maya assured him when they were safely in front of their Amtrak train. Katie and Maya told their dad they'd be fine going alone from the ticket check, but their father had made it known he wasn't leaving until the train left and they were almost out the station. Maya and Katie just sighed heavily, but kept moving. Katie nodded and chimed in, "Yeah, we'll be fine. I'll watch Maya all the time; except when I'm in school… but I'll make sure she eats, gets clothes, and feels safe and happy in Kapuskasing. Plus, we'll have Aunt Stacey to watch us and make sure we're okay." Katie smiled with finalty when she finished. All the responsibility in the world gleamed through her eyes, and happiness was there too; but Maya knew that was fake. If there was one reason Katie didn't wanna go to Kapuskasing, it was because of Jake. She didn't wanna say goodbye. While Maya avoided all spots where death lingered, Katie made it a point to hang around the spot Jake died and 'talk' to him. One time, when Maya was coming out of gym a week ago, she heard muffled chattering that sounded just like Katie. So, Maya peeked around the corner, and spotted her sister in the vacant hallway, sitting on the floor by the door. She was talking about Kapuskasing and how she was moving soon, but she'd miss him. Maya got kind of creeped out then, and left.

"We'll be fine," Maya repeated, as she stuck her bag in the bag compartment of the train. She pushed her duffel bag up on her shoulder, and glanced at her blinking pocket. She knew it was probably a text from her mom, Tori, and Tristan, so she ignored it as she, Katie and Maya discussed visiting options. After ten minutes they decided that on June 15 they'd come for about a week or two. Maya hoped Katie would remember, because she had terrible memory. But then her dad promised they'd call and let them know a week ahead of time. After 15 minutes of making arrangements, it was time to board the train. Maya hugged her father goodbye. "Love you Dad," she murmured as they hugged and he said it back. Katie hugged him too, only longer. "Katie," Maya had to say, and she quickly let him go.

Maya and Katie boarded the train and went to their seats in the fancy section, something which had cost them 80 dollars each. Their seats were in the back, and they sat on the far left seats, the ones by the window. The only bad part was that they were right by the bathroom, so they got a front row seat to hear the beautiful melodies of the toilet flushing and the wonderful grunting noises people might make in there. Maya wasn't exactly happy, but not sad. At least they had t.v. to watch.

After they were settled in, Katie pulled out her phone and began texting furiously on the keyboard. Maya pulled her hair in a messy ponytail, then pulled out a music magazine, reading about Frank Ocean, Ellie Goulding, Rihanna, and then gazing at beautiful string instrument she had yet to get. As the train set off, Maya found it harder to concentrate, mostly because of the muffled chattering of the t.v. on other people's seats and the cheesy, overly perky voice of an attendant on the train. She told them what would happen during the duration of the ride, how everybody should report anything suspicious. Maya just groaned and stuck her earbuds in her phone then plugged her ears. Lana Del Ray filled her ears and mind. Maya hummed along softly to the song _Summertime Sadness,_ and scrolled through her home screen. The 'Mail' button had a gleaming 30 on it, and the text messages had a pretty huge number of 50 on it. Maya pressed the mail, and saw a she had notifications from FaceRange, Tweeter, and some emails from Tristan. Maya pressed down softly on Tristan's email.

**TristanMill; **_Hey My, what's up? Me and Tor totally miss you, why haven't you answered our texts? How's Kapuskasing-is it fun? Have you bought anything yet? Is your apartment cool? FaceTime us! Miss you, Tris. Xx _

Maya considered how he would tell Tristan she hadn't even got to Kapuskasing. When she told Tori and Tristan she was going, she'd said they were going right after school, not two days later. He probably wanted to know why she was avoiding him and Tori, why she wasn't oozing happiness from leaving, and why they hadn't gotten a Skype request yet. Maya felt bad for lying to them-she just needed some time. To think if moving was the answer. This place was her home anyway. But she realized she needed this. She really did. And they wouldn't understand.

**MayaMatlin; **_Ayye Tris! I miss you guys, too. I'm seriously not avoiding you guys, I'm just busy adjusting. The new condo is amazingly large_ _and cool. I'll send pics later. And no, I haven't bought anything! L I'll FaceTime you tomorrow at about six, kay? Miss you guys too, Maya. Xox_

Maya pressed send, and opened up her home page. She pressed on Temple Run Two, and began to play the game, jumping over rocky spots, and turning corners. At one time her character tripped, causing the enemy to quicken. Maya's character turned the wrong direction, and fell. Maya cursed under her breath, and started to begin another game, but Katie tapped her nervously, and said, "Maya." She looked up annoyed as Katie pointed at a t.v over the front center chairs. On it, Maya squinted and could read "Guns-Worry about Our Kids?"

"After two girls from Degrassi High were threatened at gunpoint while at school on Thursday, in Ontario, police wonder how the junior student gained hold of the gun in the first place." The video panned over to the candle vigil two weeks ago when Maya was saying her speech. Maya's face could still be seen, as her parents had filled out a Media Consent Form allowing people to see her face.

"I can't say I'll feel as safe at school as I did," Saturday Maya gulped, and looked out at the crowd. Maya slumped down in the seat. She glanced at Katie, looking alarmed, then at everyone else. A woman in a center seat by Maya shook her head. "Uh, uh, uh! That is ridiculous; our children aren't safe at school anymore." Maya looked down and scratched her hair as Saturday Maya continued.

"I'm scared to know someone might try to finish Luke's job," she droned, and Maya noticed the woman put a hand over her heart. The video panned to another part of her speech. "But I can say that I know everyone will try harder to make this place safer. For the school staff, for the parents, and for the students; nobody should have to handle this-but we did." Maya groaned and slumped down in her seat. Katie looked at Maya as the speech ended, and the reporter came back. "On Sunday, we attempted to question the two teens, but they declined. The family of the victim did however want to be questioned, and you can find that interview on our website."

The newscast went to another skit and Maya turned to Katie. "Did you know about the newscast?" She hissed and Katie shook her head. Maya hadn't gone to church that day but Katie, Mom, and Dad had. After the vigil, Maya was out of it and went to sleep. She probably slept past everything on Sunday…

"No… but Mom and Dad did tell me about us getting calls. I thought yours were from Tristan and Tori." She explained, looking back at the television. Maya sat up and sat back in her seat. If this whole thing was following her to Kapuskasing… she'd never get away from the accident. She prayed this whole thing blew over. If it didn't… Maya heard Kapuskasing was a small town and news traveled fast there. The whole town might know. Maya shuddered.

"What about if people in Kapuskasing find out?" Maya questioned, and Katie looked at Maya. "No one in Kapuskasing will know. We'll have a fresh start." Maya just sighed then got back on her phone.

* * *

**Never fear! There's a chapter coming soon. But review for this too, if you don't mind. Thanks. xox **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I can't really give anything away this chapter, but it took a lot of thinking, patience, and time. I didn't include anything about Maya's apartment because I wanted to focus solely on the Cam and Maya meeting. Please read and enjoy. **

* * *

_Chapter three- Party Time. _

Maya Matlin POV.

_June 1, 2012_

Nine hours later, Katie and Maya got off the train. It was seven o' clock, and the ride had been brutual. Every half hour the train had stopped, picking up more passengers as it went. Then, more passengers had ended up in the upperclass section, causing people to move around as they went. The so called 'fancy dinners' were just microwave burgers and miniature cupcakes with nasty butter icing. Maya had eaten the burger (she was hungry. What was she supposed to do; starve?), and ended up throwing up. She'd then spent 15 minutes in the bathroom puking and then when she came out, she suffered through merciless reckless riding.

All in all, it sucked.

"I'm never getting on an Amtrak again," Katie moaned, as they walked through the station after retreaving their bags. Maya nodded in agreement and lifted her bag higher on her shoulder. "Yeah, that was brutual-to me _and _my stomach." The girls laughed at the joke, and walked through the vacant pathway to get to the doors leading to the main part of the station. The turns didn't seem to end for ages until they finally made it. They pushed through the doors and dragged their bags, too. Hundreds of people crowded around, some in tiny groups, others by themselves. They all seemed to be looking for somebody but Maya didn't see anyone who looked like Uncle Dan or a Stacey.

The sisters decided to halt at the front doors. They searched for a sign, until Maya caught somebody calling the two girls names. "Maya, Katie! Mom, there they are." A teenage voice called, getting closer. Maya and Katie turned, looking for a face. "Danny, quit staring, she'll never like you if you look like a creep!" A woman's voice quipped. Soon, their cousin Izzy's face swam into view. She stared at the two girls, unamused but not mean. She looked to be about 16, and still had the long brown hair from when she was 12. She still had the beautiful hazel eyes. And she was still as stick skinny as four years ago. "Hey guys," she smiled softly. Maya smiled and waved back, muttering a 'hello.' Katie smiled in her direction and waved along. "Hey Izzy."

Soon, a woman with white-blonde hair and blue eyes came into view. She had a smile on her face and she looked nice, but Maya and Katie had no idea who the hell she was. She seemed to have a small baby bump, about two months along. She was in no way, shape, or form related to any of Maya's cousin's. So she had to be Dan's new wife. "Hi, I'm Susan," she introduced and stuck her hand out. Katie shook it and glanced at the woman warily. "Are you Uncle Dan's wife?" She asked, and the woman smiled proudly while responding with a yes. Maya shook her hand and tried to sound as nice as possible. "It's nice to put a name to a face." The woman seemed to find this the funniest thing in the world and broke into a fit of laughter. Maya laughed with her, plus a bit of fake was added in. She glanced at Katie, who shrugged, and then at Izzy, who made a circling motion by her temple. Maya nodded in agreement, and the plump woman finally let her go and stopped laughing.

Xavier flittered up on her side, and he smiled at the two girls. "Katie!" He grinned and enveloped her in a hug. He had slipped right past Maya, even though she was closer. Katie laughed, and hugged him back and Maya internally laughed. She didn't take offense to the gesture, though. He was only kidding. He and she always played that joke on one another; whenever Izzy and he came to visit, Maya always hugged Izzy first, and when he came to visit, he hugged Katie or her brother first. Maya wasn't sure when the joke first began-it just happened. He finally let Katie go and looked at Maya with a smile. "What's up, Munchkin." He grabbed Maya around the shoulders and picked her up, swinging her around once. Maya's stomach did about 30 somersaults. Thankfully, she didn't throw up though. When he put her down, Maya stumbled over her feet once, maybe twice, before rocking back to her original position. "Oops. I guess I'm still a little sick from the train."

Xavier took one of Maya's bags and took two of Katie's, and they walked out the station, Izzy typing away on her phone. She stopped walking and waited till she got to Maya's side. "Hey, M, wanna go with me to a party tonight?" She asked, and had a hopeful smile on her face. Maya looked at Izzy out of the corner of her eye. Izzy had never wanted to hang out with Maya, usually it was Katie. Everyone had a friend in this house or group; and Maya wasn't in Izzy's group. "Me? What about Katie?"

Izzy rolled her eyes and waved the comment away. "It's a _high school _party. The whole school will be there. And plus you'll be starting in four months; you'll get a head start in the social scene. And plus, you'll get major cred for coming with _moi." _Maya narrowed her eyes. She wondered if her new high school would be as cliché as it sounded. If her cousin was queen bee, she was probably just taking her to recruit her for her clique. "Um… cred? I don't know, I'm not good with parties…" Maya stuffed her bag in the trunk and moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

As they climbed in the three row car, Xavier sat with Susan, Katie sat by herself and plucked her earphones in, Maya and Izzy plopped down in the far back. "Just… stick near me. Sure, you can talk to people, but if you get nervous just party with me." When Maya looked skeptical, Izzy seemed to rack her brain for ways to force Maya to come. "Please, Maya? This is how Kapuskasing people party; I'm just properly welcoming you." Maya finally sighed. "You promise it won't be long, right?" Izzy nodded eagerly and smiled. "Fine," Maya grumbled, and Izzy nearly hopped out her seat and danced with joy. "Oh thanks Maya! You won't regret it-we're gonna party till the sun comes up!" Maya shook her head and laughed. Oh, this will be fun.

When the gang got home, Maya and Katie were the first people in the house. Well, not house, more like villa/mansion. It turned out everyone in Downtown Kapuskasing had a mansion or condo-Maya and Katie would get a condo. They were supposed to move in the day after next because all the furnishing and appliances weren't fully organized yet. Maya was fine with that-she wasn't ready for just living with her sister.

"Um… is Dan here?" Katie asked, and glanced around the quiet living room. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pen drop. Maya coughed dryly, trying to clear the scary silence. It gave her chills. "No… he's at work. He'll be here tomorrow-business trip."

Maya internally moaned as Susan slid across the room, into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen island. "Izzy, would you show Maya and Katie to the guest rooms? Xavier, set the table; dinner's in an hour- just leave two plates off the table," Susan instructed, nodding in Xavier's direction. Izzy stopped by the grand staircase. "Actually, mom, could you leave three plates?" Susan looked confusedly at Izzy and Maya busied herself with her suitcase hook. "Maya's coming with me to the party…"

Susan looked at Izzy and Izzy seemed to stiffen. Katie glanced between the two, noticing something was wrong. Maya moved behind Izzy prepared to help her if something went down. They looked like if they wanted, they could fight in that moment.

However, despite her scared look, Izzy stared right back in Susan's icy blue eyes. Izzy didn't flinch or blink and Xavier looked confused, as if he was lost. Susan simply stared back, just as intense. Maya felt the room began to suddenly close in and it got hot in a matter of seconds. Maya didn't know how long this staring contest could go on. Thankfully though, it wasn't long. Susan broke her gaze and tossed a pistachio in her mouth. "Just set down three plates," she breathed, and the air in the room came back. Katie seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Izzy looked down, then at the girls with a small half smile. "Um… let's go girls. I'll show you your rooms." She slowly walked up the grand staircase, looking down the whole time. Maya sensed something was pierced in that relationship. Maya knew Izzy was still a little depressed about her real mother, IIlona's, death, but she figured she'd have a good relationship with her stepmother. It was almost like… Izzy was _scared _of Susan.

Izzy walked into the darkened hall at the beginning of the landing, not waiting for the two girls behind her. They struggled to keep up; dragging their suitcases and stopping everytime they met a hump on the carpet. At the end of the hallway, Izzy stopped and pushed open a heavy oak brown door. Then, she opened another one across the hall. Maya glanced in each room, which looked the exact same; same like blue walls, same queen bed comforter, same flat screen "24-in" t.v., same dressers, same everything. "Your rooms," Izzy said dully and pointed back down the hallway where another dark hallway was. "Mine, Xavier's, and mom and dad's rooms are down there." Even though it was dark, Maya could slightly make out some doorways.

She looked down, before looking back up. "The party starts in 45 minutes, Maya. I'll be back in thirty minutes to get you." She glanced at Katie. "Do you wanna go? It's a high school party but college students can come too, I guess." She clearly meant for Katie to say no.

Katie shook her head and cleared her throat. "Um, no; I think I'll just..."

"Good, so I'll see you soon Maya?" She said, not letting Katie finish. Katie looked taken aback by this gesture and looked like she was gonna say something, before Maya simply nodded, "Yep! See you in thirty!" She grabbed Katie and pushed her in the room on the right side of the hallway, kicking the suitcase (or attempting to) in the door. She ignored the flash of pain shooting up her leg and winced noticeably as Izzy walked down the hall. She pushed open a door at the end of the hallway, and flew in.

Maya glanced at Katie's suitcase and picked it up, dragging it to the room she was in and shutting the door. Katie was pacing, looking at the wall, when she heard the door slam. She turned and looked at Maya. "Maya-did she just not let me finish my sentence?" She was in disbelief, total shock. Nobody ever interrupted Katie-she was always the bigger scarier one. But now, with teenage Izzy, she'd met her match.

"Well…" Maya trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say.

"I'm going to kill her." Katie said, and stomped over to the door. Maya spun around and grabbed her arm. "No, Katie! You saw how she gets around Susan; she was probably just mad. Or… something." Maya tried, and Katie sighed. "Well she didn't have to take it out on me!"

Maya sighed. "Just let her blow off some steam, okay?" Katie stared at Maya for a minute. "What is this party she's talking about? You're fourteen; you shouldn't be going to any high school parties." Katie scolded, and sat on the bed. Maya sighed. "I'm just going because… I like parties." She lied, and attempted to smile assuringly. Katie glanced at her then tried to stifle a giggle. "Hehe… Maya you're no good at acting; I know you hate parties."

Maya sighed. "Katie, I just wanna have some fun! Maybe I'll meet some friends so I won't be so lonely while I'm here." She smiled bigger, and put her hands together. "Please Katie!" She begged, and Katie sighed. "Fine," she smiled. Maya hugged her a bit. "But, we gotta do something with this outfit." She motioned to Maya's sweatpants and got to work.

When Izzy knocked on Maya's door later that night, her eyes looked like they might pop out of her head. "Oh wow, Maya. You went all out… you look good!"

Maya glanced at Izzy's outfit. She had on a crochet lace crop top, crème colored skinnys, and crème colored vintage oxfords. She had a designed clutch too. Maya thought she looked great, but Maya had to agree-Katie did do a pretty good job. She was wearing a Tiger Print Crop top that went almost to her waist, a Cream Belted Skater Skirt, a Galaxy Studded Leather Jacket, and crème flats. Maya looked at her outfit, then up. "Oh, I can change-" She began, but was cut off by Katie and Izzy's "No!"

"No, no, no, no, no. You look perfect. Just… come on!" Maya hugged Katie goodbye. As she was doing it, Katie whispered, "If you need me to save you, text me." Maya smiled and said, "I'll be fine." Then she parted with Katie, grabbing her purse on the way out.

When Maya and Izzy walked downstairs, Susan wasn't in the kitchen. Xavier was parked on the couch, flipping through the television. He stopped on a show Maya didn't know, and placed the remote beside him. "Hey, dipshit," Izzy called to him. He turned around with a smirk. "Yes Madame Bitch?" Izzy rolled her eyes. "Where's Susan?" That was the first time Maya had heard her not call her mom. She had a feeling Izzy preffered Susan anyway.

Xavier shrugged. Izzy rolled her eyes then turned to Maya. "You ready to go?" Maya nodded, and they walked out into the brisk summer warmth. "But… what if Susan panics because she doesn't know we left?" Maya worried, and came to a stop in front of the door. Izzy waved away the comment and walked on the grass to the driveway. She pulled out a key chain and put the car keys in the handle, unlocking it, and then yanked the door open. She turned to Maya and said, "You coming? Or are you just gonna stand there?" Maya then hurried across the grass and got in the passenger seat. She buckled her seat belt, and then the car slid smoothly out the driveway.

Maya turned to Izzy. "When did you get a liscense?" She asked, and Izzy made a U-turn and began to drive. She focused entirely on the road, not turning to face Maya. "On my birthday; I studied my whole year when I was fifteen."

She veered the car down an alley, taking a shortcut leading out of Downtown Kapuskasing. They rode down an old villiage, then into a new city. This city was just as vivacious as Downtown Kapuskasing, and had the same mansions. They rode down a quiet street, apart from one mansion, in which the light was on and the house itself seemed to be jumping up and down from the vibrations of the music. Izzy smirked and parked in front of the house. She turned off the car and hopped out, dropping the keys in her clutch. Maya got out too and walked by her side up the stone walkway. The porch light was on, illuminating the night eerily. There was a porch bench hanging from the ceiling, swinging in the wind.

As Izzy pushed open the door, the heavy smell of booze and alchohol nearly winded Maya. _I'm never gonna survive tonight, _Maya thought.

Izzy drifted through the crowd, people waving at her as she went. Izzy waved back and smiled brightly. Maya, however, simply stuck by Izzy. She didn't say anything, she simply drifted around after her like a lost puppy. Maya used her blonde hair to curtain her face, looking down. Izzy suddenly came to a halt and the lights began to flicker. For a minute everything stopped, and the room was deathly quiet. Then the lights dimly flickered on.

_High heel._

The lights flickered off again and Maya gazed down in front off her again.

_No high heel. _

The lights then flickered on, and Maya was pushed right into somebody. "Woahh," she said, as she leaned on her toes. Somebody grabbed her waist to steady her, and she grabbed their shoulders as people began to dance on. Maya fnally stopped rocking and looked up, realizing she'd fell right into a brown haired, brown eyed boy. He looked about Izzy's age, but his build didn't show it. He probably only had an inch or two on Maya herself. He, unlike mostly everyone else, didn't have a cup in his hand and didn't reek of alchohol.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz," Maya rambled, and let go of his shoulders, and stepped back. The boy smiled at Maya curiously, and she felt her cheeks turn crimson red. She looked away quickly, looking for Izzy. Soon she spotted her, dancing against some boy. And of course she had a cup in her hand and was taking swigs from it dangerously. _Izzy is gonna be way too drunk to take me home,_ Maya thought and looked back at the boy. He was looking away too. He must've felt Maya's stare, because he looked right back at her.

"It's okay; it was kind of hard to see with the lights flickering." He smiled lopsidedly at Maya, and she felt her stomach began to rumble a bit. "I'm Cam," he said a bit loudly so he could be heard. Maya felt something in her click or something inside her flip a switch. _Cam… Cam… _

The memories flooded back to her. Kapuskasing… nursery school… gum in hair… scissors. It all came at dangerous speeds. Maya could remember back when she was in nursery school she had lived here for a period of time. She'd stayed for about a year, when she was super young, but she still remembered it clear as day.

* * *

**_Nine years ago. _**

_A four year old Maya took big steps up the stairs to her new Kindergarten. She'd been looking forward to this day for weeks, but now she wasn't so sure. McKascil Elementary looked bigger than it ever had. Her dad picked her up at the base of the stairs and looked at her sadly. "Well, Maya are you sure you wanna go to Kindergarten? You could always skip it…" he trailed off and Maya shook her head violently. "No daddy! Katie's already in third grade. I wanna be in school too!" She cried, and her dad nodded. "I know, I know: maybe I'm just scared to say goodbye." _

_Maya kissed her daddy quickly, and then looked at him. "Don't worry Daddy! I'll be back in a few hours. I'm only there till the noon." She smiled and patted his chest repeatedly. "Now put me down," she ordered and when Katie offered to take her hand, she twisted away. "No, I'm gonna go by myself." She proclaimed and stomped to the door. She struggled to pull it open. "Ohh." She moaned, before Katie opened the door fully. Maya smiled at her strawberry blonde sister and said, "'Thank you!" Then she plunged in the school, eagerly. _

_When Maya walked in, she didn't expect what she saw. Throngs of giant kids, bustling around, laughing and talking; They scared Maya, even though she had no idea who they were and they paid her no attention. She looked over for Katie, but she wasn't there; she probably went with her friend Marisol. _

_"Oh no," Maya breathed and she plunged into the abyss of older kids. _

_An overpowering funk filled her nostrils as she walked with the older kids. She recognized it as perfume, something her mom wore when she went out with dad. She never liked the smell. _

_Maya walked down the corridor, until she found a door that read 'Mrs. Mabley.' That was her teacher. Relieved, Maya reached for the handle and opened the door. It was silent in the room, and the only sounds Maya heard was paper brushing against one another, and the click-clack of heels. "Excuse me," she said quietly, and the teacher looked at Maya curiously. She was a pretty lady and she looked smart because she had glasses. She was blonde and skinny and had on dress pants and a dressy shirt._

_"Hello, little girl," she smiled and walked over to Maya, who was hiding behind her blonde hair. She bent down to Maya's size. "I'm Mrs. Mabley, what's your name?" She asked quietly, and Maya looked at the woman through her glasses. "I'm Maya," she whispered. Mrs. Mabley smiled and held out her hand. Maya tenderly shook it and glanced around the room. There was one little boy in there who looked a little older than Maya. _

_Mrs. Mabley glanced at him, then at Maya. "There are about five more kids coming, but they haven't made it yet. You can go play in the sandbox if you want." Maya smiled and nodded. "Okay!" She ran to the sandbox and dropped her bag. She rolled up her sleeves and leaned over the sandbox, grabbing cookie cutters and making shapes in the sand. She felt somebody come beside her and she turned to the left. The boy was standing over her shoulder, and he was looking at Maya wonderously. "What are you doing?" He inquired, with a boy high pitched voice. Maya looked over at him and responded, "Playing with sand." He sighed before walking out of Maya's view. She went back to playing. _

_However, when it was about time to begin to go to class, Maya felt icky sticky stuff in her blonde long hair. "Eew!" She shrieked, and she saw the boy begin to laugh. "Mrs. Mabley! I got gum in my hair!" She screeched. Mrs. Mabley ran over and clamped her hand on her forehead._

* * *

And that was the last time she ever saw Cam. After that, Katie and Maya moved out of Kapuskasing, and relocated to Toronto. They started at new schools. Maya got the gum out, but had to regrow her blonde locks.

And just so you know, no boy ever put gum in Maya's hair again.

"I'm Maya," she said, attempting to see if he'd remember her. Maya had no problem recognizing him-he was the spitting image of child Cam. Pretty brown eyes, brown hair, and boyish frame. He seemed to cock his head to the side a bit and then looked at Maya questionably "Hmm… I have a déjà vu feeling about you," he said inquiringly and Maya stifled a laugh. "Well… I seem to remember you, Gum Ball." She joked and his eyes widened. "Oh..! I know you now; Maya, right? We were in Kindergarten together… for a day." He laughed at his comment. Maya mad her hands in a _ta-da _motion. "Finally!" She laughed, and they hugged one another awkwardly. It was quick but Maya felt a small firework in her stomach. He was actually kind of cute.

"How are you?" He said, and Maya nodded. "I'm good," she said, and gestured to him. "How are you?" She asked, and when he made a motion saying he couldn't hear her, she leaned in his ear and said, "I'm good," again. He nodded, before making a sign at the front door. Maya nodded and glanced back where Izzy was. She was still grinding against the same boy. _She won't notice. _She slipped out to the front porch and sat on the swinging bench. Cam closely followed and sat next to her.

"That's a pretty big party," she said, as the evening air moved the bench at a slow pace to the wind. "I know," Cam said, "my brother threw it." Maya nodded and gazed at the setting sun. "My cousin forced me to go to it."

"Who's your cousin?" He asked, and looked at Maya out of the corner of his eye. "Izz- Isabella Matlin, the one whoring it up on the dance floor." She responded, picking at the perfect pale paint on her nails. She flicked a piece off each finger and glanced at Cam. He was staring straight ahead. "I know her; the one who wears skirts in December?" Maya nodded, "That's the girl."

"She's always flirting with my brother… he says she's hot, but she creeps him out." Maya smirked before laughing and looked at him. "How does Isabella creep him out?"

Cam looked at Maya, and said, "She pretty much stalks him… like waits at his locker in the morning, brings him food, pays for his lunch, and follows him. It's all a little coo-coo." He said and Maya nodded. "Ah… I'll talk to her later."

"I see you got the gum out," he smiled, and Maya flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's back and better than ever." She proclaimed snottily, and laughed lightly. Cam examined her golden locks. "Hm… the pink gum brought out that dash of color," he said, and Maya slapped his arm playfully. "Oh shut up loner boy," she joked and Cam seemed to stiffen for a minute before laughing along. Maya wondered if she'd crossed a line.

Cam pulled out a black iPhone and asked, "Do you have a phone?" Maya rolled her eyes. "Its 2012, everyone has a phone." She took her phone out and handed it to him, and she took his. Maya made a new contact and handed him back the phone when she was done. He handed her hers back too. Then he stood up and seemed to shrug of something. _How awkward. _"Well… it was nice meeting up with you, Maya. I'll text you later." He drifted in the house and Maya watched him through the window as he slithered through the crowd, then up the staircase. She lost sight of him.

Maya got up and went in the house, closing the door after her. The party was still full-fledged and booming. However when she walked through the door, she almost slammed into a drunk Izzy, who now stood by herself. She could hardly stand by herself, though. She leaned on Maya and sighed heavily in Maya's nose. "Izzy, please don't breathe in my face like that… I'll _pass out." _

Izzy giggled before drunkily responding, "Were you and Campbell making out on the porch?" Maya's eyes widened and she shook her head. Did he tell someone that?

"Uh… no! We were _talking. _I remembered him from Kindergarten." She explained and Izzy put a hand on her hip. "Really, it's okay if you were!" She said drunkily, and lazily pushed Maya's shoulder. Maya rocked back before she stood straight. "Everyone should be able to let loose," she then danced away, blending in with the crowd. Maya glanced at her phone to look at the time. _8:30 p.m. _Izzy definetly wasn't leaving the party this early. Maya didn't know exactly what to do. She glanced around, and then walked over to the punch. She sniffed the air above it, and then grabbed a cup. She put the some punch in it, and thankfully it didn't reek of alcohol. She took a small sip and then slipped out the house again. She pulled out her phone. Now, even though it was early was the perfect time to FaceTime Tori and Tristan.

After waiting for five seconds, Tori and Tristan's faces adorned Maya's iPhone screen. They were both wide awake, but were wearing pajamas. Maya waved, "Hi!"

The two of them smiled noticeably brighter and shrieked out excited, "Maya!'s." Maya grinned and waved at them. "How are you?" Tori asked and the screen shook a little bit. It stopped and Tori's face became clearer.

"Good, good, what about you guys?" Maya asked and Tristan piped up with an "okay."

"We miss you over here! What's it like in Kapuskasing?" He asked, and Maya sighed. "It's big and loud… really cool. You two would love it!" She smiled into the camera, and Tristan and Tori sighed. "You're so lucky," Tori said, and Tristan finished, "You have your own condo, your living with your sister (by yourself), and there's no parents? Ah-mazing."

Maya shrugged. "It's really not all that fun. Everyone here is so grown up… they all wear designer clothes, and throw bumping parties, and.. I don't fit in!"

"I wish you guys could come visit…" She sighed again, and Tori did too. "Wait… Maya, I just got a brilliant idea." Tristan said, and then smiled. "How about me and Tori come visit you when school ends! There's only a week left, and we basically sit on our asses all day anyway. So I can ask my parents. And Tori could too!" Maya closed her eyes considering it. It wouldn't take a lot on Katie's part-she did plan on getting Marisol to come visit her. All she'd have to do was get Katie to let them stay over. And they'd have to spend tons of money on groceries for everyone but Maya did have two bank accounts. It couldn't be two hard, right?

"Okay… and since I visit my family the next month, you guys could come home with me!" Maya said, and everyone clapped their hands in happiness. "Okay, I'll convince Katie to agree with it once your parents agree on a deal."

Tori and Tristan nodded in agreement. "Wait, Maya… is that music I hear?" Maya nodded and turned the phone so it faced the window where people could be seen dancing. "Oh my God, is Miss Maya Matlin at a party?" Tori asked and Maya scrunched up her nose. "Duh-my cousin forced me into this," Maya said, and Tori and Tristan nodded knowingly. They knew better than anyone how bad Maya's social anxiety was.

"It's good for you-you deserve it with what's been going on for the last month." Tori said with a sympathetic smile, and Tristan nodded. "You guys know when I was coming I saw my speech on television? I heard they interviewed the Bakers too." She said and Tori sighed. "I honestly think we should stop talking about it. I already have to go to the funeral tomorrow. I'll be crying twice in within 24 hours-big no-no."

Maya nodded with Tristan. She heard the door open to the house and she saw Cam come back out again, looking calmer than he had minutes ago. He looked at Maya shortly then turned away. Maya looked back at her phone and sighed.

"Well guys, I should go. There's 'company' on the porch," Maya joked and Tori smiled. "Kay, but just in case you do anything, don't forget the con-," Maya covered her mouth in horror. "Tori shut up!" She cried and turned off the chat.

Cam shortly smiled and Maya sat back on the chair. "I figured you had left," he said and Maya shook her head. "I would, but I have no way to get home besides my cousin, and she's proved to me that she's drunk." Maya took a sip of her punch and Cam nodded. "I noticed her dancing… and I accidently walked in on her and my brother seconds ago," he shuddered and Maya smiled. "I know-she's just… so different around boys."

"I am not going back in there." Cam said and sat beside Maya on the bench. Maya scooted over and sighed. "This party is so.. boring." She said, and Cam contemplated something for a minute. "Let's play 20 questions!" He said, and Maya shrugged. "Sure, you first."

Cam thought for a minute, and then looked at her with a small smirk. "When was the worst day of your life?" He asked.

**_Worst day of your life. _**

**_Worst day of your life... _**

_"I never liked you."_

**_Pulling the trigger. _**

**_Missing. _**

_"I'm missing one." _

**_Two loud booms. _**

**_Red blood. _**

**_Salty smell. _**

Maya felt her stomach broil. Her heart began to move too fast. Her breaths became short and rapid, and she found herself struggling to breathe. Cam stared at her worried and curious. Maya stood up and walked over by the door. For a second everything stopped. She'd read about these things; war veterans and doctors and nurses got these things sometimes. PTSD.

She was having a real panic attack.

She felt herself start to cry and she heard a strangled sob in her throat. She heard the door open and close, then open again. She reached for her phone and grabbed it, trying to dial Katie, but she found it hard to do much anything. Izzy stood in front of her looking alarmed. She didn't have anything in her hands, but her hair was a rats nest. Maya had knew she shouldn't have came to this party. "Home," Maya muttered and she felt Izzy escort her to the car. She strapped her in, and got in the drivers seat. Maya wondered for a minute if she should be driving, but Maya didn't care. She wanted home.

They drove away quickly and Maya sobbed the rest of the way.

* * *

**I'm not exactly... proud of myself for this. Tell me what you think? I'll try to update a filler chapter for Wednesday night, so yeah. Review, Follow, Favorite, anything. **

**- Maicee. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Welp, hi. This is the filler. I wrote three pages tonight, and tried to finish it tonight. More issues in this chapter. But it gets better soon, I promise.**

* * *

Chapter three- _Recovery. _

Maya Matlin POV.

Even though Izzy had been drunk no longer than fifteen minutes ago, she drove surprisingly normal to Maya. She drove with a determined edge and focused on the road intensely. Maya was a little worried when she noticed Izzy not blinking. But Maya chose not to say anything.

Maya's breathing still wasn't as normal as it should have been and she was still having long flashbacks about May 16.

**Boom. **

**Boom. **

**_Running…_**

**"I never liked you." **

Maya choked back tears and glanced at herself in the window. "I'm a mess," she whispered. All this time she'd been able to hold in these problems and tears, but she loses herself on the first day in her new home. She wished everything had never happened. Cam probably thought she was some psychotic crazy teenage girl now.

Maya needed help. Serious, medical help. Not just Katie telling her 'It'll be alright,' and 'don't worry.' It wasn't normal what had just happened. It wasn't normal to just start crying and shaking because of a question. It wasn't normal to have such vivid flashbacks you froze like you were in the moment. It just wasn't-that was being crazy.

Maya sighed as they made it to the mansion. Izzy muscles relaxed as they pulled into the driveway, and Maya sighed as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. Izzy glanced at Maya at the corner of her eye and rubbed her temples. "God, I have a major migraine." Maya glanced at her cousin and sighed. "Sorry I made you leave," she murmured. Izzy sat back and shrugged. "Whatever, I don't really care."

But Maya knew she _did _care. She wanted to go to this party and do whatever she wanted for one night. And Maya could tell. She knew Izzy desperately had to get away from Susan whenever she could. Maya didn't know why, but she would figure it out. But now Maya knew Izzy had to go. Besides, she was missing a shoe. "You know, you can go back," Maya sniffled, "I'll cover for you." Izzy glanced at Maya then looked at her feet. "I am missing a shoe." She pointed out.

Maya smiled half heartedly and got out the car, and shut the door. She crossed the grass slowly and gently opened the front door. She picked up her phone and turned it on, scanning the room with the light. She stepped in and gently closed the door, and snuck up the stairs quietly. The stairs seemed to creak extra loudly as if to say _'Hey, look, someone's up! Go see who it is!' _

Maya slipped into her room just as her phone vibrated. She glanced at it, and then sighed again. Her heart pace quickened as she made a running leap onto the bed. She landed softly on the bed and quickly wrapped herself in the covers. She heard someone open the door and she faked sleep. When she heard the door close, she sneaked a peek at the door. Then she got out of the bed and grabbed her pajama pants, and shimmied out of her skirt. She flung it in her suitcase and pulled on her pants. She sat down in front of the vanity and slipped on her booties and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was horrified by what she saw-not physically, mentally and emotionally.

She stared in the mirror at herself. She looked pathetic-inside and out. She was mentally dirty and fragile. She was emotionally drained. She looked ugly and felt like it. She felt a spasm of pain in her forehead then another flashback.

**_"I can't say I'll feel as safe at school as I did." _**

Maya felt herself physically shake and her hand began to shake. She tapped her fingers on the desk to busy her hands, and her chest began to ache. She moved her hands to her throat and glanced to her right on the floor, feeling a moment of oxygen deprivation come over her. She felt another spasm of pain in her forehead and looked at herself in the mirror. She needed a release.

"Please," she choked out and tapped her fingers harder as another spasm shook her body. She felt like she was in her own personal Disturbia.

**"Don't trick me, Mat-" **

**_Boom. _**

Maya's leg began to shake and she rubbed her temples, glancing once again at herself in the mirror. She was mentally bruised and bleeding.

**"Oh God no. Please, God no." **

Maya felt herself slip out the chair and to the floor. She crawled over to the door and sat with her back pressed to it. She brought her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth slowly, her hair swinging on the sides of her head as she did so. She grasped it tightly, seeing it as her only tie to the Earth. To herself; she was losing herself. She was _losing her mind. _

"Oh my God," Maya said silently as she cried for real this time. She felt the door vibrate as someone knocked on it lightly. "Maya," the soft voice cooed and Maya realized it was Katie. She didn't answer though, and simply rocked back and forth tightening her grip on humanity. _I can't do this, _she thought, as she rocked and she suddenly stood up. She locked the door and walked backwards to the closet, sitting inside the vacant walk-in. She moved against the wall and rocked harder. She heard Katie's fist began to softly pound the door but she didn't listen to it. She ignored it and continued to rock with the knock's remedy and steadily try to breathe.

_Anxiety attack. _

Maya rolled her neck and sighed, as the tears steadily came. She heard her phone vibrate and gathered the strength to crawl to the bed and grab it. She unlocked it and stared at the message.

**Cam (: - R U Okay? **

Maya put her hands on her head and ran her fingers through her hair. The strands closest to her head were slick with tears and sweat. She picked up her phone and felt it shaking in her hand.

**Maya – Yep! (: **

_What a load of bullshit._

* * *

Maya sat in her closet, still having her breakdowns about that terrible day. It was midnight now, and Maya still hadn't heard Izzy return. Katie had switched between knocking and texting, however Maya didn't respond to either. She knew it was a matter of time before she decided to use her karate skills and kicked the door in. Maya heard the knocks begin again and she turned and lay on her side, facing the door. She gazed at the doorway, then at the noose hanging from the hanger bar. She ended up tying together her scarves and clothes to make the noose, while she had been crying earlier. She'd simply wanted the thoughts to end, and when they didn't she'd tied the noose, convinced she'd end it all.

_**Do it, Maya. You're tired of the thoughts, I'm tired of the thoughts. This is better for the both of us. **_

Maya clutched her head and muttered, "No.." for the fifth time. The noose hung dangerously close to Maya, swinging lightly, almost taunting her. _Use me, Maya. Use me. _

Her thoughts from May 16 flashed in her head. _He's condemned to hell now. _

"Ugh! Just shut up!" She screamed, and another round of sobs broke out.

Maya heard the door open and in walked a concerned Katie. She glanced at Maya's shaking body and Maya sat up, staring at Katie as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Katie's hands flew to her mouth and she bent down in front of Maya. She glanced at the noose above Maya's head, then at Maya's shaking body. She pulled Maya in a hug, and Maya felt herself shaking as she said, "I wanna end it all.. I hate this."

The words sent chills down Katie's spine, and she held Maya close as she cried endlessly. "I know, Maya."

* * *

Maya opened her eyes slowly, realizing she was in someone's arms. She was still in the closet, the noose now lying there, it purpose weighing it down. Katie was leaning against the wall, her grip soft around Maya. She was breathing softly and her nose flared slightly. Maya slid out from under her and stood up, leaning above Katie, and unhooked the noose. She grabbed it in her hands tightly and flung it in her open suitcase.

She walked out the room slowly and went down the hall to the bathroom. She didn't hear anything in the kitchen, but she could faintly hear snoring down the hall. She walked in the room and shut the door, and began to brush her teeth with her carry-on toothbrush. She brushed her teeth quickly and harshly, practically scraping. She put her toothbrush down and splashed her face. Then she walked back in the guest room. Her sister was awake and she was pacing the room. She was holding her phone in her hands tightly and when Maya walked in she stopped and stared.

"How are you? Are you okay?" Her raspy voice asked, and she pulled Maya over for a hug. Maya hugged her back and buried her face in Katie's neck. Flashes of last night flashed in her mind; coming home, vanity, crying, closet, hanging a noose, Katie coming in, sleeping. "I'm fine, thanks."

Katie smiled, and Maya glanced around the room. "I made an appointment," Katie muttered, and Maya looked at Katie. "For what?" Maya asked, and Katie glanced at the floor. "A nearby psychologist."

Maya shrugged. She knew she needed it. No point in fighting it. "Fine," she said. "Gimme five minutes."

* * *

**Okay, I couldn't sleep without this chapter done. Next one will be done by Saturday, hopefully. Review puh-lese? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is. As promised, the chapter for Saturday. Enjoy and don't forget about the A/N at the bottom of this chapter. :) **

* * *

Chapter five-_Big Comeback. _

Katie couldn't believe how easy Maya had given in to seeing a therapist. Most people who had nervous breakdowns or lost their mind or whatever the hell Maya had done last night weren't so quick to give in. Hell, it wasn't normal for them to give in _at all. _Katie didn't know exactly what happened last night-she hadn't done any research, but the minute Maya fell limp into a soft slumber she'd went and called for a therapist. She knew or had a good guess what was wrong with Maya, but she needed to know for sure. Katie had a feeling she had depression, a bit of clythomania, anxiety and maybe panic attack problems, but she had no idea why they chose to start now. And more-so why didn't Katie have a problem? It wasn't that she wanted one; it was just that she wanted to be informed. Was she hiding her emotions and not knowing?

Going to the therapist might help. And she wanted help.

Maya came into the room minutes later dressed in jeans and a baggy hooded sweatshirt with the Degrassi logo on it. Even though she'd tried her best to distance herself from any trace she ever went there, there was no hope. There'd been at least seven people at the party last night who'd gaped at her from a distance, and she was pretty sure the press was leaking her whereabouts everywhere. How they found out, she had no idea. She still had on her booties from last night, not finding any motivation to change shoes. There was no purpose-the shoes were worth nothing to her and she was nothing to them except a dirty toed menace.

Katie glanced at her sideways, with a scrunched up look on her face. "You're wearing _that?_" She asked in a questioning tone. Maya glanced at herself then back at her sister. "Problem?" She asked irritably. Katie recoiled before shaking her head. "Nothing," she murmured, and Maya walked into the closet. There was rumbling and bumping, before Katie heard a scream of frustration. "_Where is Hoot?" _

Katie walked in the closet, only to spot clothes strewn around the closet floor, and Maya's suitcase empty. Katie glanced at Maya's half irritated-half sad expression and she opened her mouth to respond but shrugged. "What about your overnight bag?" She suggested, and Maya pushed past Katie, bumping her shoulder, and anxiously tore up her duffel bag. Maya stood up with beginning tears brimming her eyes and her hands in her hair, clutching it tightly. "Hoot's not there…" she choked out, and Katie backed into the closet glancing at the floor. _If she doesn't get Hoot, she'll panic. _Katie scoured the floor, and saw a gray spot poke from under a t-shirt. She reached and grabbed it, and the holed fabric rose, revealing Hoot, the bug-eyed gray owl staring at her. Maya glanced over Katie's shoulder, nervously rubbing her arms up and down. "Is Hoot here?" She asked, and wiped some tears. Katie turned and stared blankly at Maya, then handed the owl over. Maya stared at Hoot, and then began to squeeze him lightly. Katie looked at her wristwatch and sighed. "It's time we got to the psychologist…" Katie said, with a look of busy-ness on her face. Maya had a faraway look on her and when she didn't move or respond, Katie snapped her fingers in Maya's face. Maya shook her head and glared at Katie. "What?" She snapped, and then turned around on her heels quickly, and slipping out the room.

Katie sighed and shook her head, before going out the room after her.

Maya slipped down the stairs, slowly and carefully not checking for Uncle Dan, Xavier, Izzy, or Susan in the process. She hoped Izzy had gotten home last night okay. After her temporary normality last night, she'd panicked about Izzy coming home drunk… or not coming at all. That was the five minute panic attack highlight.

When she reached the last step, she saw Susan by the kitchen stove, flipping pancakes, and Izzy, Xavier and some man sitting at the island, eating and talking excitedly. Izzy looked fine, minus the bed hair. Maya silently thanked whatever God there was out there for protecting her; she'd thought something might've happened. Xavier had a wide grin on his face and a gleaming look in his eyes, while gazing at the man happily. Maya and Katie traded glances and then walked over. Well, Maya more like shuffled over. "Oh hi girls," Susan said busily, and glanced at them sideways. The man turned around and smiled. "Hello girls!" Uncle Dan boomed, and Katie hugged him eagerly. If you've ever seen Full House, Katie and Uncle Dan had a relationship like Michelle and Uncle Jessie-inseparable. Partners in crime. Maya couldn't say she wanted that type of relationship. It was cute, but boring.

Maya waved at him from a distance. Katie rolled her eyes. "Maya isn't a morning person," she smirked and Maya glanced at the hardwood floor. "Whatever," Maya grumbled. Uncle Dan waved it away and smiled. "Oh it's alright," he said with a smile. He gestured to the fresh pancakes Susan had placed down. "Have some pancakes?" Xavier cut a portion off his plate, and placed it in his mouth hungrily. Maya thought about agreeing, but her stomach thought otherwise. First it lurched, flipped, did a somersault, and then a 180 flip. "No thanks," Maya murmured. Uncle Dan shrugged and Katie reluctantly shook her head. "No, me and Maya are going out. When we come back though, I promise we'll hang out." Katie smiled, then wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulder.

"How about you use the car?" Uncle Dan offered, and tossed some keys to Katie. She caught them easily with one hand and glanced at them. "Are you sure?" She asked reluctantly, and Maya sighed loudly, gesturing to the door. Xavier gave her a sideways glance, but no one else noticed. "Take 'em. Have fun." Uncle Dan waved them away, and Katie smiled. "Thanks!" They flew out the house, then Maya closed the door.

They walked to the driveway and Maya winced at the sunlight. The minute they got in the car, though, Maya put the sunlight blocker down. Katie glanced at Maya, and then sighed. She turned on the ignition, and put the car in drive. The car roared to life, and Maya craned her neck so she was out of the sunlight. The blocker hadn't fully covered her space. She felt her phone beep in her pocket, and she groaned. She looked at the time on the dashboard. _10:54 a.m. _

Maya reached in her pocket and grabbed the phone, covering the top of the cover so she could see. _Incoming call. _She plugged in her earphones as Katie turned on some ditzy song and turned up the volume. "Hello?" She said way louder than she meant to. The other persons phone moved before she heard a boy's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Maya?" The voice questioned. Maya glanced at Katie, who was turning around the corner, not minding Maya at all. "Cam?" She said with a wry smile. Maya hadn't heard from him since last night when she'd sent him the respond.

"Hey! I know it's early but you okay?" He asked and Maya stretched out her toes. She formed a large yawn and held the phone away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, once she moved the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about last night. I bet you think I'm crazy." She laughed, although she wasn't really joking.

"No, I don't actually. I see girls cry over questions all the time." He said jokingly (or Maya thought he did…), and Maya smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it. He somehow managed to bring a smile to her face. "But, no, I only called to ask you if you wanted to hang out later?" Maya could practically hear the smile on the other side of the phone.

"Hmm, I don't know, I have a very, very busy schedule." She said humorously, and Cam seemed to sigh. "I guess I could cut a thing or two to make way for… _you." _She said in a fake snotty tone.

He laughed and Maya looked out the window at the sunlight which now felt normal to her. "Cool," he breathed, and Maya rubbed her forehead. "Well, uh, I gotta go to my… dentist appointment." She lied, as they pulled up to a brick building with 'Doctor Kaylen's Counseling' written on it.

"Okay, well have fun with toothbrushes and toothpaste! I'll text you the details." He said, and Maya responded with a "okay." She then hung up and glanced at Katie. She'd turned the music down, so now it was only a soft hum of music. "Well, this is the place?" Maya asked irritably, and Katie cocked her head and nodded. "Sure, I think. That's what the person on the phone said," Katie turned off the car and hopped out. Maya looked at Katie, then sighed, glancing at the sun in the bright morning sky. It seemed too bright for her, too happy. It was almost taunting her.

_Haha, I'm brighter, happier, and better than you!_

Crap. She really did need help, huh?

She heavily sighed one more time, then kicked open the door and jumped out. The sun seemed to shine a little better at that moment, and Maya glared at the ground as she stomped into the waiting room. Katie was holding the door open patiently, but Maya didn't have any patience. She suddenly just wanted this to end. "God," she murmured when she saw how lonely the place looked. It was empty-like no one had been there in months empty.

"Are you sure we're at the right place? Or is this a warehouse? Are they gonna take me somewhere, then rape and murder me?" Maya nervously gazed at the dusty furniture. Katie glanced at her as if she were crazy then she nervously rubbed her arm. "Don't ask me! You're the one with the issues! At least you'll get taken first," she shrugged and Maya opened her mouth in shock. "Oh, I see how it is." Katie smirked, then walked to a dusty counter. There was a bored looking attendant there, typing away on a computer.

"Hello," Katie tried, but the attendant didn't bother to acknowledge them anyway. Maya sighed and looked at the beige walls. Katie looked at Maya then the attendant. "Excuse me," she said a bit louder. No response. Maya anxiously tapped her foot then slammed her hands on the counter. "Helllooo, I know you see us!" She exclaimed with a irritated look. The attendant looked taken aback. "You're here to do a job, not play on a computer."

The attendant began to shuffle papers, then she looked between the girls a little worriedly. "Oh, um, yes, yes, name(s)?" She asked with a quivering in her voice.

"Maya Matlin. Katie Matlin." Maya angrily said, and rubbed her temples soothingly. She'd had a splitting headache all morning. But soon, hopefully, it'd be gone. Katie looked over at Maya and began to rub her back in small circles. Maya instantly relaxed, and she heard the attendant say there'd be a doctor here soon.

"Um, I'd rather not sit," she said, and leaned by the door frame. She unlocked her iPhone, and tapped on her screen to make a call. She put the phone to her ear and waited for the dial tone to end. At the fourth dial tone, a soft motherly voice covered the phone. "Hello," the soft voice said. Maya smiled. She'd missed her mom so much. She missed everything about her-her personality, her warm home-y feeling; but mostly her cooking. She was actually dying for some of her enchiladas.

"Hey Mom!" She said in a happy voice, covering up her sad exterior. Her mom seemed to brighten by hearing her voice. "Oh Maya! I miss you so much." She cried happily into the phone. Katie looked up from her old furniture magazine and glanced at Maya. _Are you talking to Mom? _She mouthed, and Maya nodded before she said, "I miss you too, Mom. It feels like I've been gone forever," she gushed.

Her mother softly laughed. "Oh I know, dear. I miss hearing your cello right before I go to sleep and listening to Katie talk to herself..." Maya almost laughed at that one. Mom didn't know Katie 'talked' to Jake-she just assumed Katie was losing her marbles. When Mom asked about it, Katie simply said nothing was up.

"I know, I know, but I'll be there next month-just hold out for a while." Maya said, and arched her back to scratch the small of it. She then layed against it again and looked at the ground while scratching the back of her scalp. Damn the cleaning staff.

"By the way... did I leave my cello?" She asked, and looked at Katie, who was still reading. The attendant was gone.

"Yes dear, but your father has decided to send it to you via UPS. It should be there by Thursday. Your guitar will also be there the Thursday after." She said into the phone. Maya nodded, even though she knew her mother couldn't see it. "Is Katie there?" She abruptly asked, and Maya looked in Katie's direction. She must have felt Maya's stare, because she looked up from her magazine slowly and Maya held the phone out to her. Katie got up and grabbed the phone, eagerly putting it to her ear. "Hi Mom!" She squeaked, and Maya gestured to the bathroom. Katie nodded and continued talking, while Maya went to use the bathroom. She locked the door and sat down on the toilet seat, running her hands through her hair. Even though Kapuskasing seemed cool, Maya really missed her family and friends. She wondered if her friends had asked their parents about visiting yet. She was dying here alone with just Katie.

Maya got up and walked to the faucet, splashing hot water on her face. Once the water faded on her face, she felt herself getting cold sweats. She began to nervously dab her face then leave the bathroom. She saw Katie sitting again, only not talking on her phone. She was reading, and Maya's phone was in her hand.

"Hey," she breathed and reached for her phone. Katie placed it in her hand and continued reading. "Mom said she'll talk to you later on-she's shopping." Katie didn't look up once, and Maya plopped next to her in a chair. She saw she had to unread texts. She clicked the first one.

**Tristan: ****_Hey My, what's up? Me and Tor asked our parents! Call us ASAP! :) _**

Maya exited the message and clicked on the next one. She'd call them later.

**Cam :): **_**43 S. Marsh Ave. How about 12? :) Or I could come pick you up. :) **_

Maya thumbed out a new reply;

**Maya: ****_Can you pick me up at like... 11:30? 534 W. Northbridge Ave. _**

She quietly waited for a reply, then her phone beeped.

**Cam: ****_Sureee. I'll text you when I'm there. _**

Maya smiled. Then she put her phone away.

Maybe Kapuskasing wouldn't be so bad with friends.

* * *

"Maya Matlin?" A woman's voice called out, and Maya snapped out of her daze. She'd been dozing off on Katie's shoulder when she was called, and Katie was still reading. "My, the doctor's here," she softly whispered. Maya sat up and brushed her pants off. Nobody else occupied the room.

She moved toward the doctor, who was extending a hand out in greeting. "How are you, Miss Matlin?" The doctor asked, and Maya made a so-so motion with her hand. "Fine," she replied meekly. The doctor nodded slowly, and smiled. "I'm Doctor George." She introduced herself to Maya and Katie walked up behind her. "It's very nice to meet you, Doctor George." Doctor George smiled lightly in Katie's direction. "And you are...?" She asked hesitantly. "I'm Katie-her sister." She gestured to Maya.

"Ah, nice, nice. Well, Maya, would you like to step into my office?"

* * *

Doctor George's office was way neater than the waiting room. It was spacious, had nice furniture, and _wasn't _dusty. The room was fit for Maya and the doctor.

Maya sat down on a red dotted couch and Doctor George plopped down in an armchair across from her. She had a clipboard in her lap with Maya's name written on it, and a bunch of check boxes next to questions and phrases. It made Maya a little nervous, but she ignored it.

"So, how are you today, Maya?" She asked, and Maya shrugged, looking at her elbow, and picking at a small scab. "Good," she responded simply, and she heard the scrawl of a pen and paper ring through her ear. "That's... good. How has your day been so far?" Doctor George asked patiently. Maya sniffled and shrugged again. "Same old, same old." She replied.

"Nice... how's your week been?" She asked and Maya glared at her, then dropped her elbow. This was _not _counseling. This was asking so many questions, you felt like kicking a freaking puppy. And it really pissed her off. "My weeks been normal." She responded, and the doctor leaned back. "And what's a normal week for you?" She asked and Maya sighed.

"Friends, school, music, repeat." She said, and Doctor George scrawled something else on her clipboard. "Who are your friends?" Doc pressed and Maya began to kick her heel against the floor softly. "My friends are people from my old school," she replied, and the Doctor seemed to bore her eyes into Maya's. Maya felt her body go limp.

"Oh, you just moved here?" Maya nodded, and the doctor smiled half-heartily. "What was your original school?" She asked, and Maya scratched her arm. "It's not around here..." She trailed. "Degrassi," she muttered. Maya looked at the doctor, but something behind her caught her eye. There was... _Luke. _He had on the bloodied shirt and pants and the malicious grin. He held the gun loosely in his hand. He aimed it at Maya, and she felt herself start to break into a cold sweat. Tears threatened her eyes, and she struggled to look away. Maya could faintly hear someone calling her, but she didn't know who.

"He's here," she cried, and tears began to spill down her cheeks. She would never be safe. Ever. She felt more tears spill at the thought. She stood up quickly and backed away to the wall, slipping down it in the process. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in the gap between her legs, trying to protect herself from.. him.

"Maya," a familiar voice said, and she felt a hand touch her back. She flinched. "It's okay, Maya. No one's gonna hurt you here." The voice cooed and Maya looked back up. Luke's haunting figure was gone now. She shook her head and looked right in front of her. Doctor George was rubbing her back softly.

"What did you see?" The doctor asked once Maya had calmed down. "Him..." was all she said.

The doctor nodded and looked at Maya. "You'll be okay... no one's gonna hurt you here, Maya. Not in Kapuskasing."

Maya wasn't so sure though. But she needed to confess to someone.

"It happened a few weeks ago. I went to Degrassi in Toronto," she began.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she was back in the car with Katie. They were driving home after her appointment, and she'd decided not to cancel on Cam. She wanted to get home though because she didn't wanna have to tell Katie what had happened at the office. After swearing the doctor to secrecy, she had pretended it never happened. She didn't wanna try to relive the moment or tell anyone what'd happened. Too painful.

"How did it go?" Katie asked, and Maya nodded. "Good."

Katie didn't push anymore.

When Maya and Katie got to the house, there was a car sitting in the driveway, Cam occupying it. "Who's that," Katie breathed and Maya sighed. "My friend." Katie stopped the car, and looked at Maya. "You already made a friend? And he's a boy?" She questioned, and Maya shrugged. "I'm likable." Katie rolled her eyes. "Where'd you meet him?" Maya sighed. "At the party yesterday," she replied.

"Is he your age? Does he like you? Should I go mee-"

"No, no, Katie that's okay. He's not gonna kill me. Just... we're going out for ice cream is all." She explained. Maya's phone beeped.

**Cam: _Here. _**

Maya smiled and got out the car. "Okay, love you, bye Katie." She hurried out the car and smiled in Katie's direction, before she practically ran to Cam's car. It was small, but nice. It looked freshly cleaned, and there wasn't a scratch decorating it. Maya opened the unlocked passenger door, and slid in. Cam had a small smile on his face. "Hey," he said, as the two hugged for a second or two. "What's up," she said in a fake thug voice. Cam narrowed his eyes kind of confused, before Maya laughed lightly. "God, I'm kidding. Hey, Camille." She joked.

"Marvin," he snorted, and began to pull off the curb. Maya could see Katie staring at them through the house window, but she didn't acknowledge her presence. "So, what really happened last night?" Cam asked, and Maya sighed. "Oh, just a flashback. I have problems, you know." She smiled, and Cam must have thought she was joking because he laughed. But Maya was serious- Doctor George had claimed Maya had 'PTSD,' a panic disorder, a bipolar disorder, and a social anxiety disorder? Maya had no idea how she came up with the last thing-she hadn't exhibited the symptoms, had she?

"Oooo-kay." He stretched out, and smiled slightly. "Plus, I have bad social anxiety. I probably had a late lapse of it." She tried to explain. Cam nodded as they turned to a busy street. "I do too... sometimes." He said, as they came to a stop in the street.

"So, we never finished our game," Maya said. Cam looked at Maya in the corner of his eye. "You can start." He smiled at Maya and she thought. "What's your favorite sport?"

"Ice hockey," he replied breezily, and then began to drive again. "I really don't understand how you're supposed to skate... on ice." Maya shuddered. The last time she'd tried to skate on ice... well it'd ended really, really, really bad. "It's not that hard..." he claimed, as he focused on the road in front of him.

"What's your favorite sport?" He asked and Maya tapped her finger on her chin. "Does playing string instruments count?" She asked, holding a hand out questionably. Cam laughed. "Sure."

"Okay, what's your favorite food?" Maya asked, as they pulled in front of an Oberweis Ice Cream shop. "Hm... I love my mom's spaghetti."

"I love spaghetti and tacoss." She rolled out the '_ss' _and got out the car. Cam walked beside her and opened the door when they got to the doorway. She curtsied jokingly and let out an elegant "thank you." He laughed and walked in the cool shop too. Maya walked up to order her ice cream and read the ice cream choices.

"Hm... I'll just have a M & M ice cream." She finally said, and Cam ordered a M & M surprise. Maya reached out to pay for her things but Cam shook his head. "Nuh-uh, I'm paying."

Maya shook her head. For some reason, she wasn't ever that happy with anyone spending their money on her. Especially when she hardly knew them. "No, no, I can pay for myself. You can pay for me... in another... century." She put her money on the counter, and Cam sighed, paying for his half. "You're so difficult," he teased and Maya flipped her hair. "Not difficult, just fabulous." She smiled and stood off to the side with Cam as their ice cream came. They were in small brown paper round cups, and a spoon stuck out the ice creams. Maya's mouth watered, but her stomach flipped.

Hello, is this Maya's stomach? Yeah, Maya would like you to shut the fuck up with the lurching and grumbling.

She eagerly grabbed the ice cream and thanked the cashier, and then she walked over to a booth, sitting in front of Cam. He had a gleaming look in his eye as he took a big bite. Maya was hesitant, as she'd never had Oberweis ice cream. Then she sighed and took a big, gooey bite. "Yum," she moaned quietly at the taste. Cam was taking another bite of his, so Maya did the same. He looked at her, and then asked, "Is it good?" Maya nodded, and pushed the cup over to him. He took a small bite and nodded. "Oh hell yeah, this is good." Maya nodded and carefully slid his cup over to her, taking a small bite of the crunchy ice cream.

Oh yeah, she'd definetly be coming back to Oberweis. "Oh yeah, this is delish." She gushed as she pushed his ice cream back his way. She took hers back and began to eat more of it. Soon, they were both done and stuffed like turkeys.

"Uggh." Cam groaned as he stood up. "I won't be eating for like another century." Maya nodded in agreement. "Truth. Neither will I.. probably."

They went back to his car and got in, and began to drive aimlessly. At about three, they felt boredness settle over them. Maya watched as they rolled past a local Walmart. She smirked. "Cam, let's pull a prank." He looked into Maya's devious eyes, and sighed in a bored way.

* * *

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Cam said, as they aligned three pop bottles by the exits and entrances of the Walmart store. Maya pulled her Mentos and Pop Rocks out of her pocket and began to open the sodas. They fizzed before fully opening, and Maya sighed.

"Cam," Maya said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're gonna have to grow some balls someday. And you might as well have some fun while doing it! Now, help me open these Pop Rocks." She handed them to Cam, and he ripped them open with his teeth. She took the three bags in her hands and held the Mentos. When somebody looked like they were coming, she poured three pop rocks in a ginger ale, and pulled Cam behind a car. They watched as a elderly woman walked out slowly and was sprayed with the fuzzy cool liquid.

Maya began to laugh but Cam struggled to hold his in. "Oh come on," she said, as security began to help the ailing woman off the ground. She wasn't scarred, just a little damaged- as in cripple damaged. The two teens stood up and ran to the car, closest to the exit. Suddenly, when they were in the car, Cam began to laugh hysterically.

Maya and him laughed for a little while, then he began the car. They drove down the street to Maya's temporary house, and stopped, continuing with their laughter. After they finished, they started to say goodbye. "Today was fun," Cam smiled, and Maya smiled bright-if that was possible. "Well thanks for taking me out," Maya laughed, and reached over to hug him goodbye. The hug was just as long as before, minus the awkwardness.

"Welp, I'll text you later," he promised, when Maya walked to the door. Maya nodded and walked in, making a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tris? It's Maya."

* * *

**Aw, yay! Camaya fluffy-ness. I just... God, I love those two. But Olivia, Dylan *cough* is *cough* still *cough* mine. Just saying. Anyhow, how'd ya like it? The next chapter will be up by Friday, . You'll get to see more Cam and Maya, and you'll (finally) see the apartment. that too. **

**By the way, the counseling scene, that was intense. I'm not gonna lie, I was a little sketchy about even including the whole nervous breakdown thing. But then I was drawn to do it, just to show you some signs of PTSD and all that. I should include I got my info from Wikipedia. Just saying. They included symptoms and all that so I went by that. **

**Also, I'd like to say, if I offended anyone with the whole "rape and murder" thing in this chapter, I will take it down. I just threw it in there. I should also mention I've been writing since 4 p.m. this afternoon and it's 1:48 a.m., so I'm hella tired and half awake anyway. **

**Oh yeah, I'm also looking for a beta reader, who can check grammar, spelling, and idea. Lemme know in my PM's if you have any suggestions. **

**I'd also like to thank a fellow writer, **** .D4ever , who helped me with the Camaya meeting part of our last chapter. Please, check out her stories? She's a great writer. :)  
**

**Anyways, review and tell me whatcha think! 10-15+ reviews, please? :) **

**_Kisses! _  
**

_-Maicee_


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, guys I'm sorry, but I made this a filler. It's only about 3,OOO words, but the next update will be at least 6,OOO words, I promise. After that chapter, I'm putting this story on hiatus because I wanna write a (surprise!) Olivia x Dylan story! Squee! I'm can't wait to post it-but it may not be up as soon as I hope because, well I'm writing by myself. :( **

**By the way, if anyone wants to be a co-author (only one co-author) PM me. I'd really like help. It'd make the story a billion times better. c: So, yeah okay.**

**Also, guys, I realized I've confused myself with the chapter numbers. So here they are. **

**1. Prolouge. **

** One. **

**3. _Party Time _is Chapter Two. **

**4. _Recovery _is Chapter Three. **

**5. _Big Comeback _is Chapter Four. **

**So really, this is Chapter Five. Sorry guys! :( **

**Well, here's your filler! **

* * *

Chapter five-_Oh, Isn't She The Broken One?_

**"**Hey, My! Hold on, let me get Tori on the other line," he said, and Maya felt herself getting giddy. She knew this was gonna be good news! She just knew it. "Okay," she smiled, as she walked through the foyer of the house and straight to 'her room.' She shut the door and sat down at the vanity and looked around the room, trying to avoid the mirrors, afraid of what she might see.

A second later the phone clicked and Maya heard Tristan's voice making sure she was still there. There was a dial tone coating his voice. "Yeah, I'm here," she said, as she picked up her stuffed owl, which lay on its side lazily on the bed. She started to squeeze it soothingly, and waited for Tori's voice to come over the phone.

"Sup," she answered eventually, after three dial tones. "Tor, it's Tristan. Maya's here too." He clued her in and Tori squealed into the phone. "Oh hey, Maya!" She answered, and Maya struggled to make a "hi" form.

"Hey," she finally said. "Did you ask?" Maya inquired, excitedly. There was rustling then Maya hear a drum in the background. "On three," Tristan said. "One...Two...Three! THEY SAID YES!" They both screamed loudly and Maya's lips curled into a smile. She missed her friends so much.

"Oh yay! Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, we're gonna have so much fun. We're gonna go shopping, and go to the Oberweis over here, and you'll get to meet my friend, Cam. Ooh, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on; you already made new friends? You're not trying to replace us are you," Tori demanded, and Maya gasped. "Of course not, Tor," she assured her. "Oh and you should really take the plural from 'friends.' It's only one person." Maya pressed the home button on her iPhone, and went to her twitter. She had notifications from Tori and Tristan constantly DM'ing her, and Marisol's frantic tweets, telling her to tell Katie to call her.

She opened a new tweet;

**MY FRIENDS ARE COMING! :) **

She pressed tweet and waited for it to go through. "Oh really," Tori said as it was loading. "And is _Cam _a girl?" Tristan asked in a teasing voice, but Maya could tell he was serious. "Actually," she said, as she squeezed Hoot some more. "Cam's a boy."

"Ooh lala," Tori and Tristan teased in unison. Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it, guys. He's just a friend."

"A best friend..." Tori trailed.

"A very, very, best friend." Tristan finished. Maya shook her head and sighed. "You two are hopeless." Her two friends let out two breathy laughs, and Maya found herself laughing along. "Anyhow, you know, I still got to ask Katie," Maya said. "But I have a feeling that she won't have a problem if Marisol and Bianca are here too."

"I still can't believe this whole Bianca-Katie friendship," Tori said in a disbelieving tone. "Maybe, they're both aliens or something, planning world dominance." Maya considered it for a second then shook her head. "I doubt it, even if they'd be the perfect people to take over the world."

"Yeah, and antlers would not look good on Katie or Bianca," Tristan pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "Or green skin." Maya included.

They all laughed together. Now, on to the serious stuff.

"So, how's Degrassi pulling together?" Maya asked and Tori and Tristan let out two collective sighs. "It's... improving. They're still police officers all around here, checking lockers, desks, book-bags. We can't even have our phones in class anymore!" Tori whined, and Maya frowned. They were being really strict-Maya thought back to when Katie told her why the school had uniforms months ago-prom crashing. There'd been a shooting, but no one died. They'd only been released from that rule at the beginning of school this year.

"At least school's over in five days?" Maya tried weakly, and Tori and Tristan let out feeble sighs. "Yeah... I guess. I just hope we don't have to wear uniforms... again!" Tristan sighed. I nodded, and added a "yeah" even though I didn't even go to Degrassi anymore.

"I seriously cannot wait to get to Kapuskasing!" Tori squealed, and Maya laughed. "I can't wait for you guys to be here-I move into my condo tomorrow!" They both sputtered congratulations to Maya, and Maya accepted them humbly. By the time they got off the phone, it was seven p.m.

_Wow, _I thought. _Mommy and Daddy will not be happy about that bill._

* * *

Maya was laying back on her bed, when her sister came in and sat on the side of her bed. She smiled kindly at Maya, and surprisingly, she found the motivation to smile back. Between receiving Tristan and Tori's news and hanging out with a new friend, this place was bringing out some of the best in her. "How are you baby sister?"

Maya narrowed her eyes at Katie, and put her phone on the bed. "I'm fine... you?"

Katie shrugged. "I'm fine."

Maya nodded. "Okay, well, bye."

Katie stared at Maya with a mock hurt expression on her face. "I can't spend time with my baby sister?"

"Um..." Maya thought for a minute. "No." Katie sighed and looked toward the closed door. It creaked then stopped. Maya glanced at Katie, hoping the glare would give her the hint to get the hell out.

"Listen, Maya, I know something happened in that counselor office. I just wanna know what it is!" She sighed and dropped her hands on the bed. Maya stared at her and shrugged. "Nothing," she smiled. "Everything's peachy."

"No, it's really not. You seemed way too... different coming out of there," Katie said, and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm lost," Maya said. "Isn't that the point?"

Katie sighed heavily again and looked at Maya. "Not good different-scared different."

"_Scared?" _Maya looked up from her iPhone screen. Katie nodded.

"What do I have to be scared of?" Maya laughed and shook her head as she looked back at the screen. Katie snatched the phone from her fingers and put it on the other side of her. "Hey!" Maya protested.

"I just want to know what's wrong," Katie said with a solemn sad look on her face.

Maya shifted on the bed, and glared at Katie. "Nothing," she grumbled, and snatched her phone back. "Now...," Maya said as she cleared her throat, and looked at Katie uncomfortably. "Leave."

She sent Katie her iciest glare and Katie got off the bed. She looked at Maya with a sad stare, and Maya got off the bed to push her out the room. She slammed the door when she left and felt the tears brimming her eyes. She looked away sadly and wiped them away, with a sudden hate for them. She went to her music on her phone and pressed the first song she could; _Skinny Love _by Birdy.

_Come on Skinny Love, just last the year, _

_Pour a little salt, we were never here, _

_My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my  
_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer  
_

There was a small knot in Maya's stomach that clenched as she sat in front of door of her 'room.' She felt the tears as she felt the verses of the song begin to ring in her ears;

_Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?  
_

_Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
_

_And at the end of all your lines. _

_Who will love you? _

_Who will fight? _

_And who will fall, far behind?_

Maya shook with small sobs, and she felt her phone vibrate beside her. She didn't bother looking at it though-there was something way more interesting than that. There was a knock on the door, and then thumping down some stairs. She looked under the crack of the door, and opened it slowly. She heard a commotion downstairs but didn't investigate it. Instead, she looked at the message.

**Cam (: - I just wanted to let you know I had fun today. Goodnight. :) **

Maya shrugged to control her sobs, but took a deep breath and thumbed out a reply.

**Maya - Same. Goodnight. :-) **

* * *

Maya was lying in her bed asleep, when she heard a faint _bop _noise in the window. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced at it, then attempted to close her eyes again, only to be disturbed by another _bop. _She opened her eyes, irritate, and then stared at the window. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked around the room slowly, blinking a million times a minute. She looked at the window again an slowly stood up, stretching along the way. She walked to the window, and sat on the window seat underneath the double window doors. She sat on her knees and looked out the window warily, moving the curtain a little.

_Is that... oh no. _

She pushed back the curtains and opened one of the windows. The humid air filled the room, and she stared down at the brown-eyed boy standing there. "Do you make it a habit to interrupt a ladies beauty sleep?" She joked, and Cam looked up at her. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted, bashfully. Maya shook her head and giggled. "Oh really? And how did you find my house?"

He shrugged. "Izzy and I used to hang out before she went all sluttish. I assumed you were here." Maya nodded. "And why did you come here?" She asked and leaned back on the wall beside the window. "I-uh... I don't know," he shrugged. Maya raised an eyebrow. "Well, you can't just stand there all night," she said, and looked at the boy. "Stay there!" She shut the window and the curtain, and then softly walked to the door.

She looked down the hallway and softly walked down the stairs. As she did, she was surprised by the fact that the stairs didn't creak. She softly skipped to the door and opened it, going around the side of the side of the house. "Cam!" She hissed, and he turned to her sharply. He floated over to her slowly and she pulled him in the front door with her quickly. She closed the door and quickly hopped up the stairs with Cam in tow. She ushered him into her room and closed the door. She walked around Cam and turned on her bedside lamp.

He looked sleepy, and at the same time alert. "Um, hi." She rubbed the sleep out of her eye. "Hi." He smiled, and she looked at her messy bed. "How long are you staying?" She asked, as she glanced at the clock. _2:31 a.m. _

"Um, I can go-" he began, and turned for the door. Maya shook her head and reached for his shoulder. "Actually, you can stay-please?"

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, before turning off the light again. She went over to her drawer, and pulled out a blanket and a pillow and tossed it at him. He caught it, and put the pile on the floor. She climbed into bed and lay there, watching Cam lay down.

"Cam?"

"Hm?"

"Do you fall asleep easily?"

"No.. I think too much."

"Oh...okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

**Ta-da. Abrupt, but you've got more cute coming soon. Patience my beauties... ;) **

**Anyway, I think I did a damn goo job this chapter. :D **

**Review? **


	7. Spoilers! (:

_**1. Cam and Izzy have a wayyy deeper history than it seems. **_

_**2. Katie and Luke also have a deeper history together than anyone realizes. **_

_**3. Maya has to get things off her chest before it's too deep in. **_

_**4. Izzy has too many problems for anyone to understand. **_

_**5. Susan is not who she seems. **_

_**6. Everyone's got a secret in this town.**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Oh, hello guys! It's a new chapter for ya! :) This one might have slight cuteness, and maybe be a little Camaya romance since I've been watching reruns of Degrassi with Cam and Maya here. I've also been replaying Bittersweet Symphony over and over... and over. ._. I just can't get over Bittersweet Symphony Pt. 1. :/ R.I.P Campbell. **

**Um anyway, check out my other story. I'll update them both soon. c': **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Review! :') **

* * *

_Chapter 6-Have a Merry, Merry, Merry Little Summer Break._

The next morning, Maya woke up at about seven, with the covers pushed off her. She must have gotten hot during the night and kicked them off. She opened her eyes slowly, and gently sat up. There was no noise downstairs, no breakfast smell, no staircase creaks-completely quiet. She looked around the room and rubbed sleep out of her eye, and then looked over her shoulder. Cam's sleeping figure was still there along with soft snores coming from him too.

She walked over to him and was about to tell him to wake up when she looked at his arms. He had small cuts spread on his wrists, that looked like cat scratches almost. Some of them had turned into scars over time but there were some that looked fresher, redder almost. She gently brushed her fingers over the scars, but Cam stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly. Maya looked at him, and then back at his wrists. "What happened?"

Cam glanced at his own arms, then at Maya's hands, and shook his head. "Oh," he laughed and quickly covered his wrists with his t-shirt. "I just got scratched.. by my cat."

Maya could tell he was lying. "Oh... what kind of cat?" She asked, and he looked out the window. "Um.. tabby cat." Maya narrowed her eyes. Interesting... the cat must really hate you if it scratched you like... 16 times.

"Oh.. well.. okay. I'll be right back." She pushed herself up off her hands and walked to the door and walked out, closing it behind her. She slid down the hall and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She picked up her toothbrush and scrubbed her teeth harshly, thinking while doing so.

_He's lying to me. Who's cat scratches that much? Unless it's possessed... which I doubt is actually why it scratched him (if it scratched him.). I know those cuts are not an accident.. they can't be. It's not possible. I need to figure it out. I can't let him just.. hurt himself. _

Maya turned off the water and spit down the sink, then rinsed her mouth out. She opened the bathroom door, and came face-to-face with Izzy. She had bedhead, a pillow tracing on her face, and disgusting breath. "Eek!" Maya nearly shrieked, and covered her mouth. "Oh, morning.. sunshine."

Izzy narrowed her eyes. "Nobody says 'Good morning' this early." She pushed Maya out of her way, and slammed the door. Maya ran to her 'room' where Cam was sitting straight up now. "You gotta go! Izzy's up," she hissed, and threw him his hoodie. He jumped up and caught it, pulling it over his head. "I can't go downstairs, I'll get caught!"

"Um.. go out the window!" She pushed him over to the window. She opened the door and he sat there looking hurt. "No hug goodbye?"

"Oh, Cam!" She sighed exasperated. He laughed lightly and walked over to the window. "Fine, but I expect one soon." He said and shimmied down the gutter. When he reached the ground, he waved and disappeared. Maya shut the window and opened the door, walking downstairs. When she got there, she found her sister sitting there drinking some orange juice, and looking deadly interested in the T.V.

"Hi Katie," Maya said cheerfully, as she sat beside Katie on the a stool at the island. Katie glanced at Maya and nodded curtly in her direction. She turned back to the T.V., where a picture of students entering Degrassi live were being filmed. A reporter stood there talking, only she was mute. There were teddy bears, pictures and cards on the front steps along with long blown out candles. Maya squinted, and could faintly spot a picture of Imogen Moreno on _the_ top step.

Maya pressed the volume button and the reporters voice filled the room. "... _as students enter Degrassi High, the community high school notorious for its school shooting four weeks ago." _The video panned over to a guy named Josh, who Maya knew from Grade Nine band. _  
_

"What do you think about the shooting and how the school is handling the aftermath?" The reporter asked, and thrust the microphone under Josh's mouth.

"Man, listen," he began and Maya rolled her eyes. "I can see where they're coming from with the whole 'more school safety' thing, but the psycho is dead! What have we got to be scared of? And the girls who caused it?; they're gone too. Plus, it's the end of the school year, its been four weeks; lets just get over it!"

The reporter nodded and the video went back to live footage. "The students at the mourning high school have reportedly gotten closer to healing, and are ready for summer break. We wish them the best." She smiled and said, "Back to you, Joy!"

Maya muted the T.V.

"So.. today's the big day!" Maya said, in an attempt to brighten the soggy mood. "Mhm.." Katie muttered. "Are you excited?" Katie asked, and Maya nodded. "Sure; I can't wait! We should throw a six-people house-warming party!"

"Six people? I hardly know one person here." Katie claimed. "I know... but me, you, Tori, Tristan, Bianca, and Marisol is a six-people party!" She smiled, and Katie glanced at her and sighed. "Oh really? And we're having a party over Skype, right?"

"Well, they could always come in person..?" Maya tried. "Oh yeah? How?"

"Well, Katie, if you didn't know; we're in the 21st century! There are planes, cars, trai-"

"And do you think we have the money to get them out here?"

"I have at least two bank accounts. All I need to do is get a third of money out of my account, Tori - obviously - can pay for herself, and Tristan and I split his ticket money! And you can help Marisol and Bianca get here... somehow." Maya smiled slightly and Katie shrugged. "I don't think so.."

"Katie! We've been here for three days! I've made a friend, and you need to too. Marisol and Bianca will open you up to the social possibilities here. C'mon, please?" Maya begged, and Katie slurped up some more juice.

"Hm... I'll consider it.. did Tori and Tristan ask yet?" Katie said, and Maya nodded. "They said yes... as long as it's okay with you-and they'll have to stay with us - but it's only till our visit to Toronto."

"That's a month." Katie calculated.

"Woo, you learned how to add."

Katie rolled her eyes. "We'll have to spend a shitload of money on groceries.."

"That's fine.. we can split that too. Please?" Maya begged. Katie stared at her sister. "Fine.. but I have ground rules."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Katie, you may be older, but I pay half the rent! How do you still give me rules!"

"Because," Katie smirked. "I'm _older." _Maya groaned. "Oh fine."

"No loud noise past nine, no T.V. past twelve, no eating on the couch, your friends have to sleep in your room, and they have to call their parents every night to let them know they're okay. And; no funny business!" Katie rolled the commandments off her tongue. "O-kay."

"Thanks Katie!" She said, and Katie tightly smiled. It wasn't a happy smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Maya, Katie, Izzy, Xavier, Susan, and Uncle Dan were crowding into the three row car. Izzy and Maya sat together in the back, while Katie and Xavier sat in the second row. It seemed that Izzy intended on getting close to Maya or something, but Maya wasn't digging' it. She was actually almost claustrophobic around her.

"So," Izzy said once they were off the rode. "Where were you all day yesterday?"

"Hanging out with someone," Maya replied coolly. Izzy glanced at her. "You've been here three days; who were you hanging out with?"

"A friend."

"Named?" Izzy pressed.

"Cam." She grumbled softly, and Izzy seemed to freeze in her seat for a millisecond.

"Oh.. ew," she scrunched up her nose. "You could find so much better than him."

"Excuse me?"

"Cam? He's bad news-psycho almost." Izzy said, staring straight ahead. "Psycho?"

These one and two word answers were really easy.

"He didn't tell you?; he tried to kill himself last year." Izzy narrowed her eyes and glanced at Maya. _Kill himself._ What, no that's.. that's crazy. Cam was definetly not that type of person. He was happy!

"Um... Izzy, I honestly hate liars-"

"Oh, but why would I lie about something like that? He's psycho. You should stay away. I heard depression is contagious." She scoffed and started to play on her phone.

Maya sat back and tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. He wasn't suicidal, right? She had to find out from him. He'd tell her the truth. She knew it.

* * *

A few minutes later, the family was on the curb outside the apartment building. It was twenty floors and a grand building, at least twenty stories. Maya knew the condo itself probably looked better, so she couldn't wait to get in.

After the girls made sure to check with their 'family' about any troubles, they rode away, leaving the two girls to explore their big condo. The girls walked in the complex, and were met by two butlers, who helped them drag their things to the elevator. "Do you know how to get to the 13th floor, sir?" Katie asked, and the doorman nodded, and pressed a button, which glowed '13.'

They went farther up and Maya's ears began to pop. The feeling was so uncomfortable, Maya heard herself ask twice if they were there yet. "One more floor, dear," the doorman said, as the elevator dinged. They shuffled down the glass hallway, and finally got to door 1365. They found two keys tucked into a plant by the door. Maya reached and grabbed one, fingering it, before shoving it in the lock. She pushed open the door, and a sweep of cool air winded her when she did.

"Wow," she breathed, "we hit the jackpot, Katie."

Katie nodded. They put down their bags, and the doorman left them alone, closing the door to give them some privacy. The first room they walked in was the living room, which had a blue, soft curl-around couch, two glass tables, and a spectacular view from a large slide back window, leading to a deck outside. There were ten frames on the wall over the couch, with pictures of Maya on the top and Katie on the bottom. Their pictures showed different times, such as age 1, age 4, age 7, age 10, and recently age 13. At the end, there were pictures of the girls recently, both of which were school pictures.

"Cool," Maya said, as she sank into the couch. Directly in front of them was a 103" in. flat screen T.V. propped up on a creme wall, with a fireplace right beneath it. The T.V. was off, but the fireplace crackled to energy with artificial fire. Maya got up and walked past a curling staircase, leading to the kitchen. The island was marble, white marble, and spotless, except there was a fruit bowl sitting in the center. The fridge was divided in three parts, the middle having an ice and water producer, the left side having beverages, and the right having all the types of food needed to be frozen. The bottom part held junk food and fat cakes. "Mm... you're trying to make me fat.."

Maya shut the door and went off in search of her bedroom, walking past the bathroom (_three of them) _about twice. Finally, she walked up the twisting staircase and found her room was the one on the left side of the landing. She pushed open the door and found herself in a queen-sized bedroom, with blue walls, and pink and white furniture. There was a twin-sized bedroom in one part of the room, with a queen sized blue comforter, a window with a cerulean curtain covering it, and a window ledge seat on the left wall.

Maya walked through an open space where a living room (?) sat. There was a small wooden swing in the corner, a brown rug, and a pink coffee table in the shape of a big ball, with stuffing in it. There was also a couch on the right side of the coffee table, in front of it, with a wide glass window in front of it. The couch was baby blue with a few pillows on it. On the wall by the door where the closet was in that section was another wall with a Picasso on each wall.

"This... is awesome," Maya said, as she sat on the swing. She decided to record it all for her FaceRange.

_"Hello, all! This is Maya Matlin, coming to you from my new apartment! Of course, you probably know I moved out of Toronto, and now I'm in a new city, but I just wanted to update you on my new living conditions! Right now, I'm in my new condo, and I'm so happy to be here! It's awesome here, and I can't wait to be here forever." _

_"Oh yeah, and by the way, I've been keeping up with the news about Degrassi, and I'm so happy everyone's getting back in the swing of things. I hope you guys know that you need to stop mourning, and start being happy school's over! Woo! I know it might not be easy, but you know guys, you can't cry forever. And you're only young once-what's the point in crying for half your childhood. You should relax and **be a kid. **We'll - or you'll - pull through this; I promise." _

"_Well that's all for Maya Matlin's video diary! See ya!" _She turned off the camera and moved her jaws, relaxing the muscles in her face. All that fake smiling was hard. She immediately posted the video on FaceRange, and then sighed when her phone beeped.

* * *

**Cam :) - Hey. **

**Maya - Hii. **

**Cam :) - So, whatcha** **doin' today?**

**Maya - I think I'll just stay in.. **

**Cam :) - Oh.. cool. **

**Maya - Are you okay? **

**Cam :) - Fine, why wouldn't I be? :/ **

**Maya - Oh... I don't know... **

**Cam :) - Am I being... awkward? **

**Maya - Oh, no, no, no. It's just me. I'm kind of tired. **

**Cam :) - Oh... okay. **

**Maya - You seem sad... do you wanna come over? :') **

**Cam :) - Only if you want me too... **

**Maya - Sure! You can spend the night again if you want.. **

**Cam :) - Okay.. I'll be there in 20. (: **

**Maya - Come to 546 N. Denbey St. I moved. Just buzz ringer number 1365. **

**Cam :) - Cool; see you soon. **

* * *

Cam showed up twenty minutes later, with a shy smile on his face and a small bag in his hand. When Maya opened the door, his smile widened a small bit, then toned down. "Hi," Maya smiled, and Cam said hello. He walked in and Maya closed the door to the condo. Katie had left earlier to go sight-seeing, and had been gone all day. Maya filled the time with T.V. and food.

"What's that?" She asked, as Cam handed her the bag. She opened it, and found a small snow globe, with a miniature Santa's Workshop in it. "Thanks," she giggled and set it down on the table, tossing the bag in the trash. She led Cam to her room, which was now in unpacking mode, including clothes strewn around the floor in her room.

"It looks like Hurricane Sandy came through here," Cam said truthfully and Maya looked at him. "Thanks for your brutal critique." She said sarcastically. Cam raised his hands in surrender. "Just saying."

Maya sat down on the couch and motioned for Cam to sit beside her, which he did. She turned the T.V. up as they watched a movie, The Avengers, in silence. "I could probably do that," Maya said, breaking the funeral silence. "Oh really?" Cam asked skeptically. Maya glanced at him. "Yeah, I mean.. how hard can it be? All she did was do a hand spring off the roof."

"Oh, Maya, no roofs," he said and Maya hit him with a pillow. "Oh shut up."

So it ended up with Maya lying on the floor howling in pain, while Cam bent over her with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" He asked stupidly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just help me onto the couch," she asked, and he slid his arm under her back and pulled her up onto the couch. "There," he groaned and they both fell back on the couch.

"I guess I'm no Black Widow."

"A girl can dream though, right?" Maya laughed and turned to face him at that. At the same moment, he did too. His face was centimeters from hers, and his breath was blowing in her face. She considered turning away, but she found herself leaning in instead. He did too, until their lips touched softly.

How can you explain your first kiss? Magical? Brilliant? Extravagant? Amazing? Jittery? It was all that at once. Their lips moved in synchronization with one another's till Maya pulled away. She didn't want to, but a girl has to breath am I right? "Well, that's better than a hug." Cam breathed nervously with red cheeks and a smile on his face. "I know right," Maya laughed, and turned back to the T.V.

Maya really didn't care about Cam's past-just him in the present. And that Cam.. that Cam was perfect.

* * *

By nine o' clock, Katie had returned, and was in one piece, thank God.

Cam and Maya were still in her room, Cam sitting up watching_ The Croods_ with her, while Maya lay over his legs, holding his hand. When she heard the door open, she lazily grunted, "sister's home.."

"Maya," Katie called, as she walked to Maya's door and opened it. Maya dropped Cam's hand and occupied herself with squeezing Hoot instead. "Oh, hi Katie."

"Who's this?" Katie narrowed her eyes and looked at Cam suspiciously. "This is Cam!" Maya responded cheerfully. "He came to give me company." Katie nodded, and Cam waved curtly.

"Well, I'm tired-I think I'm going to bed... night Maya.. Cam."

"G'night," they both said, and Katie walked out and closed the door. Maya's phone began to bleat, and she answered it. "Hey, M, it's Izzy!"

Maya sighed internally. "Hi Izzy." Maya could practically hear Izzy's wide smile. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh nothing," she looked at Cam. "Hanging out with a friend."

"Oh, is it Cam?" Izzy sighed in annoyance. "Oh, God, no." Maya responded, and Cam raised an eyebrow. "I took what you said- I believe you." She lied. She really didn't; but if Izzy knew Cam and Maya hung out, she'd just whine about it all the time.

"Great! Can I come over? I need some girl time. We could watch a movie..?"

Maya quaked with alarm. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea-we just moved in and all, so we're trying to set everything up."

"Oh," Izzy said, "well, how come you can have one friend over, but I can't come over? I could help too." It was clear Izzy was not giving up this argument - one way or another she was intent on getting here. And she was putting it in her best interest to get here tonight. "Izzy-"

"No, I get it, I guess." Izzy said disappointedly. "I'm sorry, I gotta go. Bye." Maya hung up quickly and put her phone on the pink fabric ball. "That was Izzy," she sighed, and Cam nodded. Maya intertwined her fingers with Cam's and sighed. "She wanted to come over."

"I can go," Cam began, but Maya shook her head. "No, no. She's staying at home." Cam nodded, and they relaxed again.

* * *

At about 12, the two teenagers decided to turn in. Maya slept in her bed, while Cam crashed on the couch. They kept the T.V. on, but kept conversation to a minimum. As they lay there, Maya's phone beeped with a text. She picked it up.

**Tori - Did you ask Katie yet?**

**Tristan - ** **Did you ask?**

**Maya - Yep - she said yesss! :) **

**Maya - But you guys have to help pay for the tickets. **

**Tristan - Fab! I can buy my own - my granddad always gives me $100 for finishing school **

**Tori - I can buy my own too. :) **

**Maya - YAY! I can't WAIT to see you guys.**

**Tori - Me either! See you SUNDAY! **

**Tristan - BYEE!**

**Maya - BYE. **

Maya heard light snores from across the room, and she turned off her phone and lay deeper in the cover. Her first day in her new apartment hadn't been bad at all.

* * *

The next morning, Maya woke up and went over to her intercom in her room and pressed the 'answer' button. "Yes?" She said groggily.

"It's me, Izzy. I brought your cello? And guitar. It came early." The clear voice said, and Maya looked over at Cam, who was stirring in his sleep. "Um.. okay." She pressed the unlock button and let it go, and nudged Cam. "Dude, get up. You gotta go."

"I'm really getting used to this whole 'push-me-out-the-room' regimen." Cam said, and Maya laughed. "Out, boy," she said, and pushed him out. Seconds later, the door slammed and Maya went through her suitcase to find some pajamas. She settled on an oversize ice cream sweater and some baggy floral shorts.

She walked down the winding staircase and opened the door, to meet Izzy and froze in place at the image she saw. Izzy and Cam were standing in the hallway. Together. _K-i-s-s-i-n-g. _Maya felt her stomach drop and her eyes burn with tears that didn't exist. She let out a sad gasp and Izzy suddenly pushed Cam away from her. "Ugh, Cam, get off me!" She squealed, and Cam's eyes bulged with anger. "W-what? Maya, it wasn't me-"

"I don't wanna hear it." She spat at him, and snatched her instruments from Izzy's hands. "I hate you," she said, looking between both of them. "Both of you." She hissed, and threw herself back in the apartment. "Great, Cam. Just what I need," she heard Izzy say. Then there were angry footsteps that soon faded in the sad wind.

There was a pounding on the door, only Maya didn't know who the pounding came from. "Maya, please believe me. It wasn't me." Cam was saying through the door, with a soft whimper afterwards. Obviously that was a lie. When he said he and Izzy were friends, he probably forget the whole really, _really _good friends part.

"Please, she kissed _me. _Not the other way around. You have to believe me. Maya ignored it and sat on the staircase steps, with soft sobs. She put her head in her hands and continued to shake, while Cam continued to talk on the other end of the door.

_"I can't stand having you hate me. **Please, Maya.**" _

Maya contemplated opening the door, and walked halfway to it, before stopping. "Don't cry over me, just go."

Cam let out one more sob, before his footsteps echoed down the hall. When Maya turned around, Katie was standing on the landing, leaning over with a sympathetic look on her face. Maya looked at her before she took a deep breath and reached for her cello. She ran her first three over the case, and reached for the zipper, to open it. She carefully pulled out her cello and ran her fingers over the soft wood, and pulled out her bow. Once she positioned it in the direction it needed to be, she began to run her fingers down the strings and play.

All the emotions of the week - sadness, alarm, nerves, happiness, disappointment, angry and depressed, then fun, then happiness, and now deep, deep depression - coursed through the song. It started off sad and slow and haunting, elevated to anger, then lowered to happiness, and then soft and slow. She'd now made a new melody named _Maya's Nightmare. _

* * *

Later that morning, Maya went on a walk around Downtown Kapuskasing. She had intended on going on just a walk, but she soon found herself in an art store. Since she found out it helped with patience and stress, she went off in search of a string and hook for crochet. She bought the supplies and walked back out, heading for a bookstore, and then headed back home.

* * *

As Maya sat on her bed in silence, she ignored the bleat of the intercom the whole day. Whenever it rang, she reached for her crochet and made another chain. She had done about five chains.

Finally, she got tired of it bleating, and went over to it. "Hello," she said harshly as Cam's voice filled the intercom. "Listen, I said I'm sorry. But you wouldn't even let me explain. You didn't hear me out. And I know you would. Please, Maya."

"I know enough. You kissed Izzy. Izzy didn't want you to. She doesn't like you Cam, and she hasn't since what happened last year." Maya said harshly. Cam fell silent, and Maya feared for a minute he'd left. "Wow, Maya. You're just like her.." he said, and Maya heard him sigh and leave.

_Did I really just say that?_

* * *

**Heeey! So, how was it? Cam x Maya or Izzy x Cam? Do you believe Cam or Izzy? I don't know man... **

**So I figure I don't have to put this story on hiatus, but it might take longer for me to actually update. I hope you liked this chapter. :) **

**Anyway, I have a question. Have any of you seen Shanice Banton's (Marisol) twitter? Well, on one pic there's her on April 20th, with Lyle and Mindy and one unknown girl. It's labeled '#withdegrassifam.. do you think Shanice showed us a new Degrassi actor? ._. Review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay, hi. I named this chapter after the song ****_Stay _****by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko. A lot of what happens in this chapter is somewhat like the song. And honestly, I think ****_Stay_**** is this story's anthem. Lol. But yeah, I think I'll change the description because it's not matching with the story.**

**Oh and to who wanted to know: watch?v=w9FJtvvfGiI 2:19**

**Also, I know you guys are angry because I took a two week break to write that puny chapter, but something big will happen in this chapter.. I promise. It won't be all drastic, but it will kind of throw someone off. I don't know. Just enjoy this and review. **

* * *

_Chapter seven-Stay. _

_Well, Maya you can't just let him go that easy. _A inner voice told her as Maya looked outside the living room sliding room. She could spot Cam walking along the block quickly, avoiding everybody.

Maya jumped up and put on her light gray hoodie and slipped on her Toms. "Where are you going?" Katie questioned from the staircase. "I'm going after him - he's my only friend here."

"That was cruel, Maya." Katie commented. "I heard about him attempting suicide - you need to apologize. He needs a friend, you need a friend. Just go." Maya sent Katie a small smile before she walked out the condo, and ran down the hall. She signed out at the desk and ran out, looking before she crossed the street.

Maya stopped and pulled out her phone, calling Cam's phone. It went directly to voice-mail, and Maya cursed under her breath. _You really messed up here. _Her conscious said. "Oh, shut up." She said to it, earning a few glares. She quickly hailed an empty taxi and got in. "75 S. Townsend Ave. please."

"Bridge or-" The taxi began.

"Just go! Quicker the better." The taxi driver stepped on the gas then, and sent the two roaring down the block.

Maya thought about what she had done. She had just potentially lot the best friend she had ever made or one of them. She couldn't let him get away, not talk to her, and picture her like Izzy, who Maya could now figure out was not a good person at all. _She _kissed _Cam, _not the other way around. She didn't even know if she could trust what Izzy had said yesterday either.

"Alright, that'll be $10." The taxi driver said. Maya flung a twenty dollar bill at him and said, "Keep the change." She ran to the door and rang the bell. There was some noise, and then a sandy brown haired boy with green eyes answered the door. He was wearing a pair of Nike shorts and a gray stained t-shirt, probably lounge clothes. "Um, hi?" The boy said, but Maya didn't return the greeting.

"Um.. is Cam here?" She asked nervously, as she fidgeted with her hands. She prayed he was there. "He's in his room, I think." The boy said, suspiciously, and Maya stepped in, after the boy moved to the side.

"Second floor, first door on the left," the boy said, and Maya thanked him before moving up the stairs. She walked to the first door and knocked before grabbing the doorknob and turning it. "Cam, I'm so sorry-"

Cam looked up at her with wild eyes and tears drowning his face. He had a small pocket knife in his left hand and held his wrist on his right leg with the knife bent over it. Maya's eyes blurred with tears and she found herself in the bathroom with Katie, watching blood come under the door. Maya suddenly saw Luke's crazed look, his gun, and his head with a hole in it. She wanted to cry but held it together.

Maya closed the door, and looked at Cam. "W-what are you - what are you doing," Maya asked him, only to see him dig the knife into his arm. Maya walked over to him and crouched in front of him. "Cam, will you - will you take the knife out your arm and give it to me?"

She glanced down at it, but looked up and scratched her neck. "Please?"

Cam shook his head, and Maya gently grabbed his left wrist and began to touch the pocket knife. She lifted it, but Cam tugged it by holding the hilt of it. Maya reached and curled her hand around the bloodied blade. She tugged it, but Cam took one great tug, sending the blade slicing across her hand.

Maya hissed, "Goddammit," and let it go quickly. The tears rushed out and pattered against her hand, making the gash sting. She glanced at it and cried harder, as Cam stared in disappointment. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he just wanted her to let it go. He felt the urge to bring it down on his own arm and was going to, when the blonde's cracking but booming voice sounded.

"Campbell Saunders, put down the knife," she begged and Cam looked at her. He really wanted to comfort her but he had no idea how. She slowly got up and opened the door, with her elbow, and he dropped the knife. She turned and went back downstairs, meeting the boy at the landing. Maya's eyes had started to blur and had a splitting headache.

The boy saw the blood spilling from Maya's hand, and his eyes widened. "Call.. call the.. call the hospital," Maya murmured as she fell to her knees. Soon enough, she felt darkness encircle her.

* * *

When Maya woke up she was in an ambulance, while someone put and oxygen mask on her face and pushed down on her chest. Someone's cold fingers pressed on her neck, directly under her jaw.

Maya's eyes opened quickly and she looked around. Cam and his friend sat on a bench beside her, with worried looks. Maya felt the ambulance stop, and she glanced at her hand. It was fully bandaged.

"Oh," she said, as she sat up. Cam let out a gasp with his friend and he reached for her hand. "I'm so, so, sorry Maya; I feel really stupid." He sputtered, while she winced. "Cam, you're grabbing the wrong hand," she said and shook her hand from her grip.

"I did something wrong too," she confessed, and looked away from him. "What I said back at the apartment - it was cruel and mean of me. I didn't mean it.. I'm sorry I made you.." she glanced at his bandaged arms. "You know.."

"It's fine." He said, and whipped the hair out of his eye. Maya's breath hitched in her throat, but she mustered a smile. "I.. I should call my sister." A burst of cold air swept through, and she realized the doors were open. Cam and his friend climbed out and Maya followed. She was ushered into a emergency room and sat beside Cam on the foot of the bed. She reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone to dial Katie.

Three rings sounded, until Katie answered the phone. "Hello? Maya, where are you?"

"The hospital," she replied groggily, and Katie gasped on the other line. "What happened?"

"Lots of things - just come to Kapuskasing Local Hospital. Now."

"What happened?" Katie repeated.

"Maybe if you stopped asking and got off your ass you could get here and find out!" Maya said, and ended the call. She glanced up and sighed, then looked at Cam's wrist. She gently touched it with one finger and then turned away. "I feel like such a bitch," she murmured and rubbed her head.

"It's not your fault I can't handle you," Cam said, and nudged her. Maya looked at him and sighed, before shrugging. "We Matlin Girls are hard to handle." She said with a small smile.

A lopsided grin crossed crossed his face, and she smiled back, right before a Caucasian nurse with black hair came in with a clipboard and the boy Maya had met at Cam's house.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Claire," the lady said, holding out a hand to Cam. He grasped it and shook it lightly. She held a hand out to Maya, but she nervously smiled and waved her hand. The doctor took the sign, and she waved. "I'm Maya," she introduced, and nudged Cam. "Oh, yeah, and I'm Campbell.. Campbell Saunders."

"Oh! It's nice to have such a star in my presence." She smiled at him and he smiled back hesitantly. "And I don't believe I have your last name?" She said, looking at Maya. "Matlin." She said, and the nurse scribbled something down. "My sister should be here soon.." She said, just as her sister came bustling into the room. She closed the curtain behind her and stared at Maya.

"God, Maya, what happened?" Katie said, and grabbed Maya's hand. Maya looked at her with alarmed eyes and slapped her hand away. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see there's a bandage there?"

"Well, someone's cranky," Katie teased, and turned. "I'm Katie Matlin," she introduced herself. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to talk to the two of you," she motioned to Katie and the boy. They stepped out and began to talk.

"Are you gonna tell them?" Maya asked Cam, motioning to his arms. Cam looked down then sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. Now that Maya thought about it, Cam didn't look too disappointed. Of course, he was sad about hurting Maya, but not himself. He had done it to relieve stress.

"You should; I want to think it was a mistake, but I can't.. I saw those scratches. They're not cat scratches, are they?" She asked, and looked at him. Cam shook his head. "Self inflicted." He muttered.

"But why?" Maya asked, but Cam looked away.

"I'm just glad you're okay..." He said, and instead smiled. Maya wanted to smile back, but she couldn't.

"Oh, Cam," she said, looking away. "Just don't.."

Cam looked away, with a disappointed expression. "Just so you know, though, I believe you, not Izzy." Maya added. Cam smiled in her direction, and Katie walked in with the boy in tow. "The doctor thinks it's fine to go," Katie said, beckoning Maya to follow her. Maya slid off the bed and walked to Katie. "Bye Cam," she murmured, and walked out the room. She twisted the curtain.

As they walked out, Katie told Maya how worried she was, and Maya shrugged, adding a "sorry."

"Sorry?" Katie repeated when they walked out. "Sorry?; You're sorry? I was worried sick, and then I get a call from you at the _hospital. _And all you say is sorry?" Katie scoffed.

"Yeah, that's really all I can say." Maya shrugged again and Katie glared.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Katie asked, as she stood with her arms crossed in front of the hospital.

"I really don't," Maya said, shaking her head.

"I am so telling-" Katie complained, and Maya followed behind, mimicking her.

"Maya!" She heard someone call behind her. She turned around and looked back at Katie. "I'll be right back." She promised and turned, running back to the middle of the parking lot.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. Cam smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Do you wanna go out Friday?" He asked.

Maya felt her heart hammering in her ribs. She could practically see the blush on her cheeks. "Um.. yeah." Maya smiled. "Sure."

Cam let out a breathy sigh. "Cool," he said, and smiled. "I'll text you," she said, and kissed him on the cheek, before running off to the car. "What happened?" Katie asked.

"I got a date," Maya said, full of pride.

* * *

When Maya got to the condo, she saw a figure standing at the door. "Oh," she murmured, and Izzy turned.

"Oh hey M., you're just the girl I wanted to see, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said harshly, as Katie walked in the condo. aya closed the door.

"Izzy, I already talked to Cam. I'm leaning more towards believing him." She crossed her arms, then dropped her arm, when she felt pain spread through her palm.

"Why? Is it because you two are the same type of people?" Izzy hissed, and Maya's eyes narrowed. _'Same type of people?' _What the hell? "What do you mean same type of-"

"Um, nothing, I - well - um - look at the time! I bet Dad and Susan are expecting me! I'll talk to you tomorrow.." Izzy made a swift move to get down the hall and Maya followed. "Stop!"

Izzy slowly turned to face Maya. She had a icy glare on her face. "What the hell do you mean by 'same type of people'?" Maya asked her once more, with venom coating her voice. Izzy knew way more than she was letting on, and this whole thing with 'stay away from Cam' and 'same type' was getting to seem suspicious. It was a big façade.

"I know all about what happened Maya. I know about Degrassi, I know about you almost dying, I know about you coming here because you're too wimp to handle the press and shit."

"What? You have to live under a rock not to know." Maya said, squaring off with the older girl. She wasn't as much intimidating as she was mysterious. She was making Maya suspicious.

"I've seen you tremble when the news brings it up," she sneered and Maya rolled her eyes. "And I heard you crying about it a few days ago. I know you're all depressed." Maya rubbed her hand. It struck a nerve and she flinched.

"Cam already has enough depression in his life, he doesn't need anymore. Just back off, and stay away." Izzy said, and Maya slowly stepped back to the door.

"Crazy," Izzy said, and Maya fumed.

"This conversation really proves who the crazy bitch is here." She sneered, and walked in the condo.

* * *

"Guess what?" Katie said, excitedly, when Maya walked in. She flicked off the T.V., which was playing a show called 'Dance Moms.' It was Katie's guilty pleasure. She loved anything with a mean/evil antagonist in it - especially to little girls.

"What..?" Maya said, with a fake smile. What Izzy had said had deeply hurt Maya. She should have known that Izzy was lying. She was probably no doubt going to his house to tell her secret.

Not that she could really hide it - it was **everywhere. **No one could escape seeing something about it. Every time Maya went out to the house, it was whisper this, whisper that. She might as well just go out and scream her identity. It's less obvious.

"Bianca and Marisol are coming too! And guess when?" Katie said excitedly. Maya faked interest.

"When?" She said, and Katie danced in happiness.

"Tomorrow!" She screamed.

* * *

The next night, Maya couldn't sleep. She and Izzy's argument flashed across her mind.

**_"Is it because you're the same type of people?" _**

**_"Cam already has enough depression in his life, he doesn't need anymore." _**

**_"Back off and stay away."_**

She sat up in the bed and turned on her bedside lamp. She her a tweet noise on her phone and she picked it up. _  
_

**Cam :) - I'm so bored **

**Maya - Me too. :(**

**Cam :) - Wanna take a walk? **

**Maya - Rite now?**

**Cam :) - Sure **

**Maya - where 2 meet? **

**Cam :) - Oberweis  
**

**Maya - 5 minutes.**

* * *

She climbed out of bed and walked to her suitcase. She picked out her black and white varsity jacket, her black shorts and her flat gym shoes. Once she slipped them on, she walked out the room with her phone and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked, standing at the landing. "Um, going out?"

"No, you can't, it's late."

"Katie, it's six-thirty. And it's still light out." Maya gestured out the sliding window.

"Huh," she sighed, and shrugged. "Be back soon, okay? And don't hurt your hand." She said, and Maya beamed. "Thanks, K." She smiled, and ran out the apartment.

When she reached outside, she walked around the corner. The Oberweis she and Cam had been to the other day swam into view. She ran down the street and stood there.

She didn't know what to say to Cam - she had avoided him all day today, and now she suddenly wanted to see him. Cam just put her in a good mood. He made her smile, he made her laugh; only Zig, Tori, and Tristan did that. Or Zig used to do that. Nevertheless, he was fun to hang out with.

"Hey!" A voice called and she sat up. "Oh, hey." She responded.

"How's your arm?" She asked. "It's good, good." He said, waving it around.

They began to walk and Maya sighed. People walked around too, like it was the afternoon.

"Do you wanna go to the park?" Cam asked, and Maya nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah - let's go!"

Cam and Maya ran to the park, and Maya immediately went for the swings. She sat on them and pushed herself back, and swung back and forth. Cam took a seat beside her and swung too, at her rhythm.

Maya waited till she was pushed forward and took a leap from the swing. "Wee!" She screamed, and landed on her feet. Cam laughed and hopped off the swing. "That was cool, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Years and years of gymnastics, my friend." Cam smiled, and they got back on the swings.

* * *

"Oh, I have a feeling we're gonna be good, good, friends." Maya smiled, when she walked back to her condo.

"Me too," Cam said, and she smiled, before walking back in the apartment.

_**Yes, they'd be friends for a long, long, time.** _

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter.. it was short.. eventful.. but I hope it was interesting? Review? **


End file.
